


[Vietnamese translation] Love's a Battlefield (and the Navy Did Not Train Steve for This Shit)

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU - Khác Kiểu Lần Gặp Đầu, Alternate Universe, Giả Vờ Làm Người Yêu, Lần Đầu, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Tình Yêu Là Một Chiến Trường (Và Hải Quân Đã Không Huấn Luyện Steve Cho Chuyện Này)Gia đình Kalakaua-Kelly rất kiên quyết làm mai mối cho Steve. Do gặp đường cùng, Steve bịa lên một người bạn trai tên Danny.Mọi chuyện không hoàn toàn đi theo kế hoạch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love's a Battlefield (and the Navy Did Not Train Steve for This Shit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904815) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

Steve rất yêu đồng đội của anh, thật sự là thế. Anh có lẽ là người đã tuyển chọn họ, nhưng họ mới là người làm cho Hawaii trở thành mái ấm lại lần nữa, đón chào anh vào gia đình của họ và đối xử với anh với sự thân thiết dễ dàng mà họ đối xử với nhau. Anh sẽ chết vì họ, không chút ngần ngại gì cả, và biết rằng họ cũng sẽ làm thế vì anh.

 

Điều đó không có nghĩa là họ không thể, đôi lúc, làm anh muốn phát điên cả lên.

 

Steve vẫn không biết làm thế nào mà họ tìm ra được việc Cath gặp được một người mới và loại bỏ phần 'lợi ích' khỏi tình bạn của họ. Riêng anh, anh nghi là do Chin mà ra. Anh ấy rất biết cách sử dụng công nghệ và có một đôi mắt quá tinh đời.

 

Không phải là anh thấy buồn tình hay gì cả. Anh và Cath vẫn là bạn tốt và sẽ luôn như thế. Phần sex chỉ là vấn đề thuận lợi cho cả hai bọn họ, và họ biết rằng nó sẽ không tiếp diễn được nữa khi một trong hai tìm được một người khác. Và thành thật mà nói, anh đang hưởng thụ cuộc sống độc thân này. Suốt mười sáu năm qua anh đã dành đời mình ngủ chung một phòng nhỏ xíu với cả tá thằng đực rựa khác, và cảm giác rất dễ chịu khi có được không gian của riêng mình trong một lúc.

 

Anh cố giải thích điều đó cho Kono hiểu, rất nhiều lần. Có cả biểu đồ minh họa nữa.

 

"Tất nhiên," Kono đồng ý, vào lúc đó, "Em có nhỏ bạn này thích chơi mấy trò thể thao mạo hiểm dưới nước lắm. Em nghĩ anh sẽ thích nhỏ."

 

Được rồi, đúng là có lẽ anh có hơi quá mức trong vài vụ án, và có lẽ đã có một vài hư hại tài sản đây đó. Anh cũng có lẽ dần bắt đầu nhận ra căn nhà của anh trống trải và tĩnh lặng đến dường nào, vào những lúc mà tâm trí anh lại lên cơn mất ngủ và anh ngồi một mình xem bản chiếu lại của _Iron Chef._

 

Anh có đi xem mắt một vài lần.

 

Nhưng dù không có gì tệ khi chỉ có mình Kono làm mai, mọi chuyện tiến lên một tầng ngượng nghịu khác khi các cô dì của em ấy nhúng tay vào và Steve bắt đầu nhận được cuộc gọi từ đủ loại giờ giấc trong ngày về ‘gu của con là gì’ và ‘khi nào thì con rãnh’, và ‘con có thích món Thái hay không’. Anh đã thành công xua được họ đi, nhưng mấy biện cớ của anh đang dần trở nên yếu ớt hơn và anh có thể cảm thấy họ vòng vây lại gần như cá mập cảm thấy một con mồi tươi ngon.

 

Chính là lúc Chin lên tiếng, hết sức bình thản, rằng Malia có một vài cô bạn bác sĩ độc thân, thì Steve không chịu đựng được nữa.

 

"Nghe này," anh nói, đặt cả hai tay lên bàn máy tinhs và vô tình mở lên trò _Angry Birds_. Ván chơi của Kono, nhìn điểm là biết. "Em biết cả hai người cố làm mai cho em với mọi cô gái độc thân trên cái hòn đảo này, nhưng hiện tại em đang quen một người. Nên cả hai người dừng lại là vừa rồi. Và bảo cô dì của hai người dừng luôn nha, họ cứ gọi điện thoại của em hoài và nó bắt đầu làm em thấy sợ rồi đó."

 

Đó là một lời nói dối trắng trợn. Không phải về việc cảm thấy sợ, bởi vì cô dì của họ khủng khiếp lắm, nhưng về phần đang quen một người. Anh có cảm thấy hơi tội lỗi về việc nói dối với đồng đội của mình, nhưng nếu việc này cứ tiếp diễn, anh sẽ phải bỏ chạy ra biển mà sống.

 

"Ủa, vậy xin lỗi nha, brah," Kono nói. "Sao anh không nói cho tụi em biết sớm hơn?"

 

Steve mở miệng mình ra, và trong đầu anh lập nên thứ gì đó về sự riêng tư và muốn giữ đời sống riêng tư của mình ra khỏi nơi công sở làm việc và về mối quan hệ vẫn còn mới nên anh muốn chắc chắn trước khi giới thiệu họ với nhau. Nhưng như thế lại quá nhàm và không hoàn toàn giải thích được tại sao anh không nói gì khi nó lại dễ dàng giúp ngừng mấy vụ mai mối lại. (Nhất là sau Buổi Hẹn Thứ 11. Trời đất ơi _Buổi Hẹn Thứ 11_ , Steve chưa từng mừng đến như thế này khi có người bị giết chết bởi vì anh không nghĩ coa thứ gì ngoài thống đốc gọi anh vào làm việc có thể giúp anh thoát khỏi buổi hẹn đó với toàn bộ thân thể còn nguyên si.) Không, thứ anh cần là một lý do làm anh muốn giữ mối quan hệ này bí mật, thứ gì đó mà họ sẽ hiểu được━

 

"Người đó là con trai," anh thốt lên, và trời, đấy không phải là cách mà anh đã định kể cho họ biết về việc anh là bi.

 

Chin và Kono, bởi vì họ rất tuyệt vời và là đồng đội tốt nhất trên đời, không có đánh giá gì cả. Và bởi vì họ là thám tử, họ bắt đầu thẩm vấn anh để biết thêm thông tin.

 

"Tên của anh ấy là gì?" Kono hỏi. "Bọn em có biết anh ấy không?"

 

"Không phải là cái thằng trong tiệm cà phê chứ?" Chin hỏi. "Bởi vì thằng đó nhỏ tuổi hơn là nó nói đấy."

 

"Hai người không biết cậu ấy đâu, và tại sao lại là thằng trong tiệm cà phê chứ?"

 

Steve cố nhớ xem liệu mình có nói chuyện với cậu ta nhiều hơn một câu chào hỏi, và không nhớ ra được gì cả.

 

"Thằng đó đã tán tỉnh với anh mấy tháng nay rồi," Kono nói, một tiếng _rõ ràng mà_ không được thốt lên nhưng lại nằm ẩn trong trong chất giọng của em ấy. "Anh nghĩ nó cho mọi người một miếng bánh miễn phí đi chung với cà phê của họ hả?"

 

"Anh tưởng đó là lời khen chứ?"

 

Kono chớp mắt và nghiên đầu một chút. "Trời. Tự nhiên em hiểu được ý Lani muốn nói là gì khi nhỏ bảo rằng anh may mắn là anh đẹp trai."

 

"Này!" Steve cố liếc bọn họ, nhưng Kono chỉ mỉm cười và Chin trông hứng thú. "Được rồi, giờ tụi mình trở về làm việc được chưa? Về vụ án tên giết người hàng loạt tung hành ở Oahu nè?"

 

"Ôi, thôi mà, boss," Kono phản đối. "Anh phải cho bọn em biết thêm chút nữa chứ."

 

Steve ầm ừ oán ức và nhung nhớ về thời ở Afghanistan. "Danny, được chưa? Tên của cậu ấy là Danny. Và anh chỉ nói nhiêu đó thôi."

 

* * *

 

Nhưng anh lại không chỉ nói có nhiêu đó, bởi vì Chin và Kono rất quỷ quyệt, kiên quyết, và là chuyên gia trong việc tra hỏi thông tin từ những người không muốn nói gì cả.

 

"Cậu ấy có tóc vàng và mắt xanh." Steve vặn đầu mình nghĩ ra thứ gì đó thật chung chung. "Cậu ấy lùn hơn anh."

 

"Ai mà không lùn hơn em chứ," Chin lãnh đạm chỉ ra.

 

"Ừ, thì, cậu ấy thấp hơn em nhiều," Steve cãi lại. "Cậu ấy như một chú lùn vậy."

 

"Tình cảm tàn hết rồi," Kono thì thầm thật buồn bã với Chin. Anh ấy gật đầu, mắt tăm tối và nghiêm nghị, rồi cả hai bọn họ cười oà lên.

 

"Tôi ghét tất cả mọi người trong cái căn phòng này," Steve nói.

 

Vấn đề là, gia tộc to lớn nhà Kalakaua-Kelly biết hết tất cả mọi người trên hòn đảo này. Nếu anh giả vờ bạn trai tưởng tượng của mình là người trên đảo, họ sẽ tìm ra ngay là anh đang bịa chuyện và trả thù sẽ đến như một cơn sóng thần chứa đầy những buổi xem mắt và sẽ không kết thúc cho đến khi nào anh đã kết hôn hạnh phúc với một người. Hoàn toàn là bước đi chiến lược khi cho Danny là người ở đất liền lớn nhất từng chạm chân đến Oahu, loại người mà gia tộc nhà Kalakaua-Kelly sẽ không bao giờ gặp mặt hay giao tiếp với.

 

"Anh ấy không thích bãi biển à?" Kono nhìn như thể ai đó đã bảo với em ấy rằng lướt sóng là phạm pháp. "Ai mà lại không thích bãi biển chứ?"

 

"Cậu ấy là trai thành thị mà," Steve nói. "Cậu ấy thích các tòa nhà cao tầng và đường lót nhựa. Anh nghĩ cậu ấy vẫn còn nhớ nhà. Cậu ấy đeo cà vạt mỗi ngày đi làm bởi vì đó là tác phong của người trên đất liền."

 

Kono nhìn anh chằm chằm như thể em ấy đang tự hỏi nếu cú chấn thương đầu gần đây nhất của anh cuối cùng cũng đã gây nên thương hại vĩnh viển. "Anh ấy nghe không như gu anh thích."

 

Steve nhún vai. "Cậu ấy cũng có điểm tốt mà."

 

Mấy câu hỏi nhạt dần đi sau một tháng, tạ ơn trời. Chin và Kono không có vẻ như đang nghi ngờ chuyện gì ngoài lòng miễn cưỡng không chịu giới thiệu bạn trai giả của anh, và họ không nhắc gì nhiều về cậu ấy nữa trừ cho đôi lúc hỏi thăm.

 

"Sao em không mời cậu ấy qua vào tối nay?" Chin hỏi. "Malia muốn gặp cậu ấy lắm."

 

"Cậu ấy bận làm rồi," Steve nói.

 

"Vào tám giờ tối à?" Kono nhăn mày. "Anh ấy làm nghề gì thế?"

 

"Anh đã bảo rồi, anh sẽ không cho hai người biết tên họ hay nghề nghiệp của cậu ấy đâu," Steve nghiêm nghị nói. "Cậu ấy không cần hai người giám sát, hay lục lọi vào hồ sơ riêng tư của cậu ấy."

 

"Ừ, không phải như anh đã từng làm thế với mấy đứa bạn trai của em đâu mà, phải không hả, boss?" Kono hỏi, giọng ngọt ngào đến nguy hiểm.

 

Steve trao đổi một ánh nhìn tội lỗi với Chin, rồi đánh trống lãng. "Công việc của Danny chiếm nhiều thời gian lắm. Chỉ là thế thôi."

 

Steve thậm chí còn không biết tại sao anh lại chọn cái tên Danny. Có lẽ nó liên quan gì đó đến chai rượu Jack Daniel mag anh đã tìm thấy trong ngăn kéo bàn của bố mình, khi anh đang gói đồ lại để cho đi, và anh sẽ không nhìn quá sâu vào vấn đề đó phòng khi có cái 'daddy issue' nào tiềm tàng đang nằm ẩn thân, chờ lúc nhảy ra để phục kích anh.

 

Khổ là tránh né mẹ của Kono thì lại  không dễ đến như vậy.

 

"Thôi chết rồi," Kono nói, vào một buổi chiều ảm đạm khi cả ba bọn họ đều ngồi chơi trong văn phòng của anh, và rút người mình xuống thấp trong ghế. Chin khựng người như thể anh ấy nghĩ mình sẽ không bị nhìn thấy nếu anh ấy ngồi bất động, mặc dù chiếc áo Aloha của anh ấy là thứ rực rỡ nhất trong phòng. Ngơ ngác, Steve nhìn qua để thấy được một người phụ nữ bé nhỏ, đáng sợ đang ùa vào cánh cửa chính như thế chúng được làm tự gỗ cứng.

 

Có nhiều từ ngữ được xổ ra, rất nhiều từ ngữ. Về trách nhiệm gia đình ("Dạ, tụi con biết, gia đình rất quan trọng và ta phải luôn có mặt cho nhau."), bỏ hẹn mà không có cái lý do chính đáng nào ("Tụi con đang bám theo một mẻ thuốc phiện lớn mà, lý do chính đáng quá luôn rồi còn gì nữa!"), và sự thiếu giao tiếp, thậm chí không có một cuộc gọi hỏi thăm ("Điện thoại của tụi con đang nằm ở dưới đáy Vịnh Mamala đó. Một lần nữa.").

 

"Tao rất thất vọng về tụi bây. Tụi bây là một lũ con cháu tệ hại," Ailani Kalakaua nói. Không hẳn chính xác là những từ đó, nhưng đó là những gì Steve hiểu được.

 

Anh vẫn không biết làm sao mà anh bị kéo vào sự việc. Anh thậm chí còn chưa từng gặp bà ấy trước đây.

 

"Sẽ có một bữa tiệc ăn tối tại nhà tao vào thứ Bảy tuần tới. Tụi bây sẽ có mặt ở đó." Ailani quay sang Steve. "Em họ của tao bảo rằng bây đang quen một người."

 

Steve lập tức thẳng người dậy. "Đúng. Dạ vâng. Thưa bác."

 

Bà ấy nhìn anh chằm chằm như thể bà đang nhìn thẳng vào sâu tâm hồn của anh và biết rằng anh là một thằng chỉ biết dẻo mồm nói dối. "Mang nó theo."

 

"Uh, con sẽ hỏi cậu ấy, nhưng có lẽ cậu ấy sẽ bận━"

 

Ailani ghim anh cứng vào ghế với một ánh nhìn sắt thép. "Bây sẽ mang nó theo."

 

"Con sẽ mang cậu ấy theo," Steve yếu ớt đồng ý.

 

Ailani gật đầu và sải bước ra khỏi văn phòng. Steve gửi cho Kono một ánh nhìn ngơ ngác mơ hồ, và em ấy vỗ lên vai anh với một nét mặt thông cảm.

 

"Thử lớn lên với bà ấy đi rồi biết."

 

"Mà giờ ít nhất tụi mình đã biết kế hoạch cho tuần sau là gì," Chin thông thái nói. "Anh sẽ kêu Malia giữ lịch trình của mình trống. Adam có đang ở Hawaii không?"

 

"Nếu không cũng phải có." Kono mỉm cười nhìn bọn họ. "Anh ấy sợ mẹ em gần chết."

 

Chin khịt mũi. "Có đứa nào mà không sợ đâu, em họ. Còn em thì sao hả, Steve? Danny sẽ rãnh chứ?"

 

"Ừ," Steve nói, và nếu anh mà không có kiểm soát với cơ thể của mình, bụng của anh sẽ lộn nhào như vận động viên nhào lộn thi đấu ở Olympic, hoảng hốt hết mức chạy rộn lên trong mạch máu của anh. "Cậu ấy sẽ đến."

 

* * *

 

Steve có một kế hoạch.

 

Có đủ loại trang kết đôi trên mạng và quán bar nữa, và đúng, thuyết phục một người anh vừa mới gặp giả vờ làm bạn trai ba tháng của anh sẽ rất khó khăn, nhưng anh đã từng thuyết phục người khác làm chuyện điên rồ hơn thế này trong ngành nghề của anh. Nếu không thành công, anh có thể thuê một diễn viên túng thiếu hay một sinh viên ngành diễn xuất túng thiếu nào đó từ Đại Học Hawaii.

 

Rồi đích thân thống đốc giao cho họ một vụ án và họ phải lục xùng lên xuống khắp hòn đảo, cố bắt một tên buôn vũ khí trước khi hắn kịp trốn khỏi Hawaii với bản vẽ của một loại tên lửa chống máy bay. Họ sống sót nhờ cà phê và thức uống năng lượng và khoảng hai mươi bốn tiếng chợp mắt suốt một tuần liền, và ở nơi nào đó dọc đường, kế hoạch kiếm một người bạn trai giả của anh đã bị bỏ quên đóng bụi ở một góc.

 

Steve không nhớ mình đã bắt được tên tội phạm. Cứ như hắn ta vô tình xuất hiện từ không trung ra trước mắt anh, tay còng lại và mũi chảy máu, và nếu Steve nhìn xuống tay mình, anh nghi rằng mình sẽ thấy có vết bầm trên đốt ngón tay. Anh mơ mộng nhìn chằm chằm vào tên tội phạm và cái bóng kì lạ trên gương mặt của hắn, chiếu xuống bởi ánh đèn chớp tắt màu đỏ và xanh, và nó cuốn hút đến kì lạ.

 

"Này, Steve ơi," Duke dịu dàng nói. "Để đây chú lo cho, cậu về nhà nghỉ ngơi đi nhé?"

 

Steve chớp mắt ngơ ngác nhìn chú ấy. "Ơ. Này. Chú đến đây khi nào vậy?"

 

Duke gửi cho anh một ánh nhìn ân cần. "Cũng được hơn mười phút rồi." Vỗ nhẹ lên vai anh, chú ấy hỏi. "Cậu có cần người của chú đưa cậu về nhà không?"

 

"Huh? Không đâu, con không sao hết. Cảm ơn chú. Uh, đây." Anh đẩy tên tội phạm về hướng của Duke. "Con sẽ đi... về. Về nhà. Nếu cần gì thì cứ gọi cho con."

 

Chuyến đi về nhà là một khoảng thời gian mờ ảo, và nó mất anh vài lần mới được tắt hệ thống an ninh trong nhà. Kéo người lên cầu thang là điều khó nhất anh phải làm kể từ thời tập huấn trong hải quân, và anh dường như ngã ngào vào giường và ngủ thiếp đi suốt mười tám giờ tới.

 

Khi anh tỉnh dậy, có một tin nhắn đang đợi chờ anh từ Chin: _Bữa tối lúc 4h. Có cần địa chỉ không?_

 

Steve làm rơi mất điện thoải của mình. "Thôi _chết tôi rồi_."

 

Anh nhào tới laptop của mình, và mười phút sau được dành để liên tục Google và gọi điện, và anh có lẽ đã lạm dụng quyền miễn nhiễm của mình để hack vào trang dienvienhawaii.com và lấy thông tin liên lạc cá nhân từ đó. Hai cuộc gọi chuyển thẳng đến hộp thoại, và một người có trả lời hét gì đó về việc sẽ gọi cảnh sát, và được rồi, Steve có lẽ đã tỏ ra hơi dữ dội trong cuộc đối thoại của họ.

 

Anh lơ lửng ngón cái trên màn hình điện thoại, do dự xem mình có nên hỏi Kamekona nếu anh ta có biết đứa trai gọi nào không, trước khi quyết định rằng thứ nhất, việc đó thật điên rồ, và thứ hai, Chin và Kono chắc chắn sẽ tìm ra.

 

_Anh sắp tới chưa? mẹ đang bắt đầu nhìn như bà ấy rất xấu hổ vì quen biết em kìa_

 

Anh nhìn chằm chằm tin nhắn của Kono trong một lúc, rồi trả lời.

 

 _Tới liền đây_.

 

* * *

 

Đi được nửa đường, Steve đổ xe vào một chỗ để anh có thể có một phút hoảng hốt. Anh ra ngoài và tựa người vào cạnh xe, mắt trống rỗng nhìn lên bầu trời.

 

Anh có thể nói dối, nói rằng Danny được gọi đi vì có chuyện khẩn cấp, nhưng anh có cảm giác rằng Ailani sẽ nhìn xuyên thấu qua lời nói dối đó và sẽ xé xác anh ra thành từng mảnh.

 

Có lẽ tốt nhất là anh nên thú thật. Sẽ rất tệ khi phải nói cho Chin và Kono biết rằng anh đã nói dối với họ suốt thời gian qua, nhưng họ sẽ hiểu mà. Và có lẽ anh có thể giải thích cho họ rằng mấy buổi đi xem mắt chỉ làm anh thấy buồn rầu thêm, bởi vì mấy người phụ nữ đó đều rất tuyệt vời và xinh đẹp và hết sức bình thường, và họ làm anh nhận ra rằng anh không bình thường đến dường nào. Anh không có gánh nặng, anh có cả một boongke dưới mặt đất cùng với mìn ngầm chôn ở các vị trí chiến lược, sẵn sàng nổ tung vào mặt của bất cứ ai dám đến quá gần. Sẽ không có ai muốn phải lo tới chuyện đó hết.

 

Hai tay chà mặt mình, Steve nhìn vào con phố đông người và những người đang dạo bước xung quanh anh. _Thôi liều luôn_ , Steve nghĩ, và gọi lớn, "Danny ơi!"

 

"Vâng?"

 

Steve nhảy dựng và thiếu chút đã trật mất thứ gì khi anh quay đầu lại, bởi vì _trời đất quỷ thần ơi._

 

Cách vài chỗ đỗ xe về phía trước, một người đàn ông tóc vàng hoe đang tò mò nhìn anh, một tay đặt trên cửa của một chiếc Camaro màu bạc.

 

Cậu ấy thật bé nhỏ.

 

Không, Steve chỉnh lại bản thân khi anh di chuyển đến gần hơn để nhìn rõ. Lùn, đúng, nhưng không có bé nhỏ, không hề chút nào, bởi vì cậu ấy có một bờ vai rất tuyệt, rộng hơn vai của Steve, và tay và ngực của cậu ấy đang làm giãn căng phiến vải của chiếc áo thun cậu ấy đang mặc.

 

Steve dừng cách cậu ấy một mét và họ nhìn chằm nhau, người kia ngước cổ lên cao. Cậu ấy đúng là thấp thật.

 

"Tôi giúp gì được anh à?" Cậu ấy hỏi, mắt nheo lại nghi ngờ.

 

Steve muốn chọt cậu ấy một cái, chắc rằng cậu ấy không phải là một ảo giác siêu thật. "Tên của cậu là Danny thật à?"

 

Người đàn ông nhăn mày lại, một tay chống hông mình. Có một vết lõm trên dây nịt của cậu ấy, như thể có thứ gì đó thường được gắn vào chỗ đó. "Thám tử Danny Williams. Có chuyện gì đây?"

 

Steve cảm thấy bụng anh rơi nhào xuống đất. Một thám tử, cậu ta là cảnh sát mới ghét chứ. "Trời ạ, cậu sẽ không được rồi, nhà Kelly chắc chắn sẽ biết cậu."

 

"Ai cơ?"

 

Steve chớp mắt. "Nhà Kelly, họ━ Làm sao mà cậu lại không biết họ chứ, họ chiếm hết phân nửa số cảnh sát trên hòn đảo này mà."

 

Williams cười lên một tiếng. "Không biết là cậu có thấy được hay không, người yêu, nhưng tôi không hẳn là người bản địa," cậu ấy giải thích, chất giọng trở nên nặng hơn trong khi cậu ấy di chuyển tay mình để nhấn mạnh lời nói. "Và đó có vẻ như là một thứ hết sức đáng xấu hổ ở thiên đường xinh đẹp này. Trừ phi tôi đã xúc phạm người anh em họ hàng nào trên đất liền và giờ, vì truyền thống quái đản nào đó của người Hawaii, đã bị mắc kẹt trong một cuộc chiến máu lửa với cả gia đình họ, thì họ không biết tôi và tôi cũng không biết họ, và tại sao cậu lại cười vui vậy?"

 

"Không có lý do gì hết. Đi nào." Steve nắm lấy tay của cậu ấy và kéo cậu ấy về lại xe của mình, và có lẽ anh nên nghĩ lại ý kiến của mình về bé nhỏ, bởi vì tay của anh dường như nắm trọn lấy cổ tay của Williams.

 

"Cái gì? Không, này, anh đang làm━" William dậm chân mình xuống, và Steve nhuần nhuyễn di chuyển người để đẩy cậu ấy đi từ phía sau. "Này! Anh có dừng lại không, cái tên người rừng này?"

 

"Không dừng được, tụi mình đã trễ rồi." Steve né một cái cù trỏ vào mặt và nắm lấy tay kia của William, giữ chúng ra phía sau của cậu ấy.

 

"Trễ _cái gì_ cơ chứ?" Williams hét, cố đá vào chân anh, và họ đang bắt đầu thu hút đám đông qua đường. "Trễ cho vụ bắt cóc của tôi à?"

 

"Bữa tối, tại nhà của mẹ của Kono. Bà ấy đã nghĩ tôi là một thất bại trong đời rồi, thế nên nếu cậu có thể━ Ây da!"

 

Williams suýt nữa đã thoát mất trong khi Steve kéo người lại ━ và thật đấy, Williams là cái gì thế, Steve thậm chí còn không thấy cậu ấy _di chuyển_ nữa là ━ nhưng Steve đã được huấn luyện để hạ gục kẻ thù dù bị chấn thương đầu và sắp chết. Anh nhào người vào cậu ấy và cả hai bọn họ ngã xuống đất, tay chân cuốn vào nhau và miệng chửi rủa không thôi.

 

Mất anh một lúc lâu hơn dự tính để ấn người Williams xuống, bởi vì cậu ấy rất lén lút và xấu tính, và Steve sẽ có một hai vết bầm chỉ ngay dưới háng mình. Mọi thứ chỉ kết thúc khi Steve đưa ra quyết định chiến thuật liên quan đến việc dùng thân thể mình nằm dài trên người của đối phương và ấn cậu ấy xuống với sức nặng của mình cho đến khi cậu ấy ngừng chống cự.

 

"Có thứ gì đó," Williams nói với anh, "hết sức không bình thường với anh đấy."

 

"Nghe này," Steve tuyệt vọng nói. "Tôi cần cậu đến bữa tiệc này với tôi bởi vì tôi đã bảo với họ rằng cậu sẽ đến, và mẹ của Kono đấy, bà ấy sẽ giết tôi mất nếu tôi đến đó một mình, giết tôi trước mặt ba mươi cảnh sát, và không ai trong số họ sẽ hé miệng đưa ra ý kiến gì bởi vì bà ấy đáng sợ đến vậy đấy, cậu có hiểu không?"

 

Williams chỉ nhìn anh chằm chằm, miệng hé ra một chút với sự ngạc nhiên.

 

Steve thiếu chút đã than khóc khi điện thoại của anh bíp lên thông báo một tin nhắn mới, và anh không cần phải nhìn để biết nó là thứ gì đó kiểu như, _không có vui đâu nha steve bà ấy dùng lửa giết chết anh đấy_. "Tụi mình đi thôi có được không? Trên đường tôi sẽ giải thích cho."

 

"Không," Williams nói thật chậm rãi, "không, tôi hiểu rồi. Anh bịa ra một người bạn trai để tránh khỏi mấy trách nhiệm gia đình, có lẽ bởi vì anh là một tên ngốc, hoặc đúng hơn là vì cảm xúc bên trong của anh trưởng thành cỡ như một con linh cẩu nghĩ rằng bắt cóc người khác ngay trên phố là một cách được xã hội chấp nhận để hỏi quen người khác. Nhưng giờ mọi thứ đã trở lại để cắn anh ngay trên mông, và anh cần tôi đóng giả Danny người bạn trai yêu dấu để anh có thể tiếp tục ngồi trên cái ngai vàng đầy dối trá của anh."

 

"Đó... chính xác là thế, đúng." Steve nhìn xuống Williams trong bất ngờ, và không phải một chúng hoang tưởng. "Làm sao mà cậu biết được?"

 

Williams đảo mắt mình một vòng thật to. "Tôi là một thám tử đấy. Gắn kết lại thông tin từ nhân chứng đang bị hoảng hốt hay phê thuốc hết biết là việc của tôi mà." Cậu ấy gượng người và nheo mắt nhìn lên Steve. "Anh có đang bị phê thuốc không vậy? Tròng đen của anh có hơi giãn ra đấy."

 

"Là do adrenaline đó," Steve trả lời một cách tự động.

 

"Vậy bình thường anh đã thế này rồi. Hay thật." Williams nhướng một lông mày nhìn anh. "Anh có muốn đứng dậy không đấy, người yêu?"

 

"Huh? Ờ, ừ, xin lỗi nha." Steve thả cậu ấy ra và cuốn quýt đứng thẳng dậy, nhưng đứng gần đủ đế bắt lấy đối phương nếu cậu ấy có ý định bỏ chạy.

 

Williams đứng dậy từ từ và luồn một tay qua mái tóc của mình, vuốt nó ra khỏi mặt. Cậu ấy lấy điện thoại ra và kiểm tra thứ gì đó, nhìn qua Steve, rồi lên bầu trời, và thở dài. "Bữa tiệc này là ở đâu lận?"

 

Steve thiếu chút nữa đã ôm lấy cậu ấy rồi. "Vài dặm lên về phía bắc. Tôi sẽ chở, cậu vào xe đi." Mở khóa xe bán tải của mình, anh lùa Williams qua bên hành khách và mở cửa ra cho cậu ấy, đẩy cậu ấy một chút để cậu ấy di chuyển nhanh hơn.

 

Williams ━ là Danny, giờ anh nên gọi cậu ấy là Danny ━ lầm bầm thứ gì đó hoàn toàn không hài lòng, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn vào trong xe. "Chỉ... Hứa với tôi là anh không có ý định lột da tôi làm đồ mặc đi."

 

"Cậu đang đùa đấy à?" Steve cười khẩy. "Cậu tầm cỡ một phần ba người thôi à. Cậu làm được một cái quần bơi là nhiều nhất."

 

Anh đóng cửa trước ánh mắt khó chịu của Danny và chạy qua phía tay lái. Lái xe ra khỏi chỗ đỗ, anh vồ xe chạy nhanh và cầu mong rằng Kono có thể chống lại mẹ mình chỉ một lúc lâu hơn nữa.

 

"Vậy tên của anh là gì đấy, người rừng?"

 

"Hả?" Steve không để ý hỏi trong khi anh nhận được một tin nhắn nữa: _MẸ ĐANG HÙ DỌA LẤY ẢNH EM BÉ RA KÌA NẾU ADAM THẤY EM SẼ GIẾT CHẾT ANH ĐẤY!!!!!_ "Là Steve. Steve McGarrett."

 

"McGarrett?" Danny nghe có chút kì lạ, nhưng Steve đang cố giữ mắt của mình trên con đường phía trước và dùng một tay nhắn tin cùng một lúc, nên anh chỉ gật đầu. "Thiếu Tá Steve J. McGarrett, chỉ huy đội đặc nhiệm của thống đốc?"

 

Steve phải nhìn qua bởi vì giọng của Danny chuyển lên một tầm cao rất nguy hiểm, và rồi anh phải bỏ tay lái ra để nhào đến nút khóa an toàn, và mọi thứ hòa thành những tiếng chửi thề và kèn xe và một vài kĩ năng lái xe rất sáng tạo mà Steve chưa từng dùng đến kể từ cái nhiệm vụ kia ở Ấn Độ.

 

"Anh bị cái gì vậy hả?" Danny hét lên. "Bộ họ không có dạy anh học lái xe ở trường huấn luyện SEAL à? Hay tự sát-giết người là thú vui cho anh hả?"

 

"Tôi à? Còn cậu thì sao?" Steve hét trở lại. "Tôi có phải là người định nhảy ra khỏi xe đang chạy trên đường cao tốc đâu!"

 

"Anh dụ dỗ tôi vào đây với yêu sách giả dối! Tôi muốn ra ngay, để tôi lại đây đi, tôi sẽ tự tìm đường về nhà."

 

"Gì cơ? Tại sao chứ?"

 

"Bởi vì, _bởi vì_ , Steven, anh là điềm xấu." Danny chỉ một tay vào anh từ chỗ cậu ấy đang ép sát người vào khung cửa, để có nhiều không gian giữa họ nhất có thể. "Anh có biết bao nhiều cảnh sát bị giết hay chấn thương dưới trách nhiệm của anh không? Cứ như họ là diễn viên phụ cô đơn trong một bộ phim của Michael Bay vậy, loại phim mà mọi người chết hết trong mười phút đầu tiên đấy! Tôi không muốn có phần trong việc này, anh là một thảm họa đang chờ xảy ra cho bất cứ tên ngố nào bị hút vào mưu đồ của anh!"

 

"Mưu đồ? Thật đấy hả?"

 

"Không thích ngôn từ của tôi à? Dừng xe lại và anh không còn phải nghe nữa."

 

"Không đời nào." Steve nắm chặt lấy tay lái, cằm khóa lại với kiên quyết. "Cậu đã hứa rồi, không được nuốt lời."

 

"Không được _nuốt lời_?" Danny hét lớn. "Anh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi hả, tám à?"

 

Đến lúc Steve đỗ xe, cả hai bọn họ đều đã khàn tiếng vì la hét, Danny là một trái bóng đầy hờn dỗi, và Steve chưa từng cảm thấy giận dữ hơn trong đời mình, và đó là bao gồm cái lần mà Mary trộm lấy hình nộm G.I. Joe của anh cho một bữa tiệc trà.

 

Steve thở sâu và cố nhớ lại những gì các giáo viên của anh đã dạy về giữ vững kiểm soát bản thân trong tình huống nguy hiểm. Nhưng họ rõ ràng chưa từng gặp Danny, bởi vì không chút huấn luyện nào sẽ giúp Steve không giết chết cậu ấy và chôn xác của cậu ấy ở Dãy Núi Waianae.

 

"Nghe này," anh nói với sự điềm tĩnh gượng ép, "bọn mình đã đến nơi rồi. Ta sẽ vào trong, ở lại nhiều nhất một tiếng, sau khi ta về, ta sẽ không phải gặp lại nhau nữa."

 

Một ánh mắt xanh mở ra để liếc nhìn anh đầy ác khí. "Ồ vậy à? Và chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu họ mong tôi xuất hiện ở mấy bữa tiệc khác nữa?"

 

"Tôi sẽ nói là bọn mình đã chia tay, hôm nay, ngay sau bữa tiệc này," Steve nói. "Và thành thật mà nói, với số lần mà ta đã cố giết nhau trong suốt hai mươi phút qua không thôi? Họ chắc chắn sẽ tin ngay."

 

Danny cười khẩy, nhưng cậu ấy cuối cùng cũng giãn người khỏi khung cửa và ra khỏi xe. Cậu ấy lướt nhìn dãy nhà nhỏ và gọn ghẽ với sự khó chịu. "Rồi, anh yêu? Có muốn dẫn tôi đi vào không?"

 

Steve nhéo bờ mũi của mình. Chuyện này sẽ không đời nào thành công được.

 

* * *

 

Nó đã thành công.

 

Họ cãi vã với nhau, trao đổi những lời chua cay, châm chọc, và trích dẫn qua lại, nhanh như sấm chớp. Danny rất thông minh và còn là một tên biết tuốt, cười khanh khách khi Steve cố hăm dọa cậu ấy, và thách đấu thẳng vào mặt cậu ấy. Steve phải nhốn nháo để bắt kịp, và máu trong người anh hát vang với hứng thú mà anh đã không cảm thấy trong một thời gian dài.

 

Kono nghĩ họ rất đáng yêu. Mẹ của Kono trông hài lòng.

 

Danny chạm vào anh rất nhiều nữa, va hông của mình vào đùi của Steve, kéo áo của anh, và vỗ người ấy để kêu anh chú ý. Nó rất bối rối. Kể từ khi bố của anh chuyển anh đi, Steve có thể đến trên đầu ngón tay số lần người khác đã chạm vào anh mà không có ý định xấu, ngoại trừ sex hay khẩn cấp y tế ra, và anh cứ liên tục gượng giật người khi Danny đưa tay ra về phía anh.

 

"Anh dừng lại có được không?" Danny rít vào mặt anh. "Người ta sẽ nghĩ tôi đang bạo hành anh đó."

 

"Cả cái mối quan hệ này được xây dựng từ bạo hành mà," Steve lầm bầm ám muội trở lại.

 

Nhưng anh bắt bản thân mình thư giản và chạm vào Danny trở lại, và một khi cơ thể của anh ngừng xem Danny là một mối đe dọa, nó rất dễ chịu. Dễ chịu đến bất ngờ. Anh tìm ra rằng Danny vừa y vào dưới cánh tay của anh, mặc dù là anh choàng nó qua vai hay vòng nó qua hông của cậu ấy. Phần tóc ở ngay gáy của cậu ấy, chỗ mà không bị vuốt gel xuống, rất mềm mại, và Danny gần như rên lên khi Steve ấn ngón cái của mình vào cơ bắp căng cứng ở chỗ đó.

 

"Tôi sẽ tha thứ mười phần trăm những lỗi lầm của anh nếu anh cứ tiếp túc làm thế," Danny rên rỉ, ưỡn người vào cái chạm của Steve.

 

"Mười phần trăm? Chỉ thế thôi à?" Steve nhăn mặt ở phía trên đầu của Danny. "Tôi đã dành hết công sức của mình cho cậu━"

 

"Anh may mắn lắm mới nhận được nhiêu đó đó." Danny ngước đầu mình ra sau, chạm mặt với Steve chiều đảo ngược. "Các vi phạm của anh có số lượng quá nhiều và quá đáng sợ━"

 

"Ai mà dùng từ 'vi phạm' bên ngoài phòng tòa án chứ?"

 

Danny lờ đờ đấm anh một cái. "Tôi có quyền bắt anh ngay đấy. Tôi làm vậy là giúp cho nhân loại đấy, đồ người rừng."

 

Steve sẽ cảm thấy xúc phạm, nhưng Danny đang mỉm cười nhìn anh, một nụ cười thật sự, nụ cười mà mang đến những nếp nhăn dịu dàng nơi góc mắt của cậu ấy, và cậu ấy đang tựa hết người vào Steve như thể cậu ấy không chút nghi ngờ nào rằng Steve sẽ không để cho cậu ấy ngã. Sự chua chát luôn đi theo trong lời nói của cậu ấy cũng đã biến mất, hạ nhẹ xuống thành thứ gì đó vô cùng gần gũi với trìu mến, và Steve không biết phải đối mặt với những thứ này ra sao.

 

Nuốt khan thật manh, Steve đẩy đầu của Danny về phía trước để anh có thể chạm vào gáy cổ của cậu ấy. "Ừ, thì, tôi nghĩ ít nhất cũng phải được hai mười phần trăm chứ."

 

Thứ kì lạ là, nó có cảm giác rất thoải mái, _đúng đắn_ , khi có Danny ở đó. Như thể Steve đúng ra được thiết kế để đi kèm với một người Jersey to miệng đứng vững chắc cạnh bên anh và trông chừng giúp anh.

 

Như thể nó là thứ bình thường nhất trên đời, khi Danny vỗ vào người anh và đưa cho anh một chai bia mới, để nói, "Cảm ơn nha, em yêu," và điểm một nụ hôn lên đỉnh đầu của cậu ấy.

 

Họ đều nhận ra chuyện gì vừa xảy ra cùng một lúc. Mắt của Danny mở toang ra, và trong một giây ngắn ngủi, Steve nghĩ mình sắp bị đấm vào mặt và rằng họ sắp có thêm một trận cãi vã đầy tính hủy hoại mà cả hai đều cho mình là đúng ngay ở sân sau của Ailani Kalakaua. Rồi Danny nghiêng đầu mình, như thể cậu ấy vừa phát hiện ra điều gì đó không mong đợi và rất thú vị, và cuống họng của Steve trở nên khô rát mà không giải thích được.

 

Đặt chai bia của mình xuống, Danny đưa tay ra và kéo Steve lại gần từ lưng quần của anh. Steve đứng đó không chuyển động trong khi Danny quan sát khuôn mặt của anh, cảm thấy bất lực và hết sức yếu ớt ━ thật tức cười, vì anh biết ba cách khác nhau để hạ gục Danny trong vị trí hiện tại của họ. Nhưng rồi Danny cúi đầu mình và cười thật nhỏ, thì thầm, "Mình điên thật rồi," và cậu ấy cuốn một tay qua cổ của Steve và kéo anh lại gần vào một nụ hôn thật dịu dàng và ngọt ngào.

 

Rùng cả người, Steve đưa tay búp lấy cằm của đối phương và xoa ngón tay lên gò má của cậu ấy, cảm thấy râu non chà xát vào da tay của anh. Anh nhẹ nhàng đưa lưỡi liếm vào miệng của Danny, và cho phép Danny làm y chang lại, vòng một tay qua eo của Danny và trượt tay kia vào túi quần sau của cậu ấy, kéo cậu ấy lại gần hơn nữa. Anh đang hôn người duy nhất trên thế giới này có thể chuyển anh vào chế độ giận dữ đến hoa mắt chỉ bằng việc mở miệng ra thôi, và trời ạ, nó có cảm giác như tìm lại mái nhà vậy.

 

Và khi họ tách rời ra, Steve đang hối thở như thể anh vừa chạy mười dặm và những gì anh có thể thấy được là Danny và đôi mắt xanh, xanh biếc của cậu ấy.

 

"Chào em," anh khàn giọng nói.

 

Danny cười khì, và Steve xoa ngón cái qua những vết nhăn cười ấy.

 

Họ ở lại lâu hơn một tiếng.

 

* * *

 

Sau đó một lúc, Chin đến bên cạnh anh và nói, "Duke vừa mới gọi. Chú ấy có vài nhân chứng thấy em tấn công và bắt cóc một người đàn ông nào đó vào sớm hơn hôm nay. Có chuyện gì vậy?"

 

"À thì," Steve nói.

 

Danny cười to đến nổi cậu ấy tụt ra khỏi ghế ngồi của mình và ngã nhào xuống đất.

 

* * *

 

Trời đã trễ rồi khi Steve đưa Danny về lại với xe của mình.

 

Mặc dù chuyến đi về có ít phần ghét nhau hơn, nó cũng hoàn toàn im lặng. Steve cứ lén nhìn qua Danny, người đang nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ với một nét mặt khó hiểu. Anh không biết chiến lược tốt nhất cho vấn đề này là gì, và thật đấy, anh có thể nói gì đây? "Này, cảm ơn vì đã đóng giả làm bạn trai của tôi, nhưng mọi người nghĩ tụi mình chỉ còn cách hai giây nữa thôi là mua một con chó và nhận nuôi một đứa con chung với nhau, thế nên tôi không nghĩ sẽ có ai tin tụi mình ghét nhau và muốn chia tay đâu. Em thấy tụi mình quen nhau thì sao hả?"

 

"Tới nơi rồi," Danny nói.

 

Steve giật mình, và nhận ra rằng anh vừa dừng xe đối diện con phố với chiếc Camaro hoàn toàn tự động.

 

"Ồ," anh ngây người nói. "Uh, đây, để tôi bước cùng với em về xe."

 

"Gì, cái đoạn cách dưới năm mét đấy à?" Danny khịt mũi và ra hiệu không cần. "Đừng có lo, McGarrett. Tôi chắc thân thể của mình sẽ an toàn mà." Gỡ bỏ dây an toàn, Danny mở cửa ra và ngần ngại, quay lại nhìn Steve.

 

Con tim của Steve, cái đồ khốn phản bội ấy, lệch mất một nhịp.

 

"Chuyện này, tối hôm nay, nó rất..." Danny xoay ngón tay thành một vòng tròn, "ám ảnh đấy. Rất rất ám ảnh, và nếu anh có bao giờ quyết định đi gặp chuyên gia tâm lý, tôi có số của người này tốt lắm."

 

Mặc cho lời nói của mình, Danny đang mỉm cười với anh, dịu dàng và trêu đùa và trìu mến đến vô tả, và Steve có thể cảm thấy nụ cười để đáp lại hiện lên trên mặt mình. Anh có lẽ trông như một tên ngố, nhưng anh không thể nào bận tâm được.

 

"Cũng đâu tệ lắm đâu mà, phải chứ?" Steve hỏi.

 

Danny ra dấu bập bênh với tay của mình. "Đúng là có vài phần tốt. Thức ăn là đầu tiên nè. Nhiều phụ nữ xinh đẹp mặc bikini hai mảnh nữa, cái đó cũng rất tốt━"

 

Steve ngpắt lời của cậu ấy với một nụ hôn, bởi vì anh đã phát hiện ra rằng đó là cách tốt nhất để câm miệng cậu ấy lại. Mũi va vào nhau, môi trượt dài ướt át, sự cào sướt từ râu non, và Steve ước rằng anh có thể ở đây mãi mãi.

 

Danny là người đầu tiên rút lại. Nghiêng người tới, cậu ấy điểm một nụ hôn ngắn vào bờ má của Steve. "Gặp lại anh sau."

 

Steve nhìn cậu ấy vào xe của mình và lái đi, trước khi lái xe về nhà.

 

Khi anh cởi đồ đi ngủ, anh tìm thấy một cái danh thiếp nhét vào túi áo của mình, một số điện thoại được viết ở mặt sau. Bên dưới đó, trong chữ viết khó đọc, là, _Trước khi anh kịp lên chiến lược xem phải đợi bao lâu thì mới gọi được, có một trận bóng của đội Jets vào Thứ Năm. Mang theo bia._

 

Thông minh và chu đáo nữa. Không thể tin được là Steve đã tìm được cậu ấy ngay trên phố.

 

* * *

 

Vào Chủ Nhật, Steve hút bụi toàn bộ căn nhà, lau dọn cửa sổ dưới nhà, và chà sạch phòng tắm. Sau đó, và chỉ sau đó, anh mới cho phép bản thân mở tài liệu thông tin của Danny, từ thời gian của cậu ấy ở Newark cũng như ở Honolulu. Và nếu Danny không muốn anh làm thế, thì cậu ấy đã nên nhớ ghi lại địa chỉ nhà cùng với số điện thoại của mình. Steve phải tìm ra bằng cách nào đó chứ, và truy cập vào thông tin cá nhân là cách dễ nhất.

 

Anh "vô tình" quên mất rằng anh có thể gọi cho Danny và hỏi. Sau đó anh lái xe qua căn hộ của Danny để chắc chắn rằng anh biết đường đến đó và xem xét nơi đó một chút, và nó khá đáng sợ bởi vì những túp lều mà Steve đã từng phải sống trong ở mấy đất nước đang phát triển còn tốt hơn thế này.

 

Thứ Hai trôi qua cực kì chậm chạp. Steve cứ nhìn đồng hồ, mong rằng mỗi lần như thế anh có thể làm cho nó chạy nhanh hơn với sức mạnh tâm trí của mình.

 

"Có hẹn gì hot hôm nay hả, boss?" Kono trêu chọc.

 

"Thứ Năm," Steve chán nản nói.

 

Kono gửi cho anh một ánh nhìn châm chọc và bỏ đi. Nửa tiếng sau, Chin bước vào văn phòng của anh cùng với một hộp coco puff và một que kem ốc.

 

"Em có muốn nói về chuyện đó không?" Chin thông cảm hỏi, mặt thẳng hết mức trừ cho ánh lấp lánh trong mắt của anh ấy.

 

"Ra ngoài ngay," Steve gầm gừ.

 

"Nếu em muốn tâm sự một chuyên gia, anh có thể gọi cho cháu của anh," Chin gợi ý. "Nó mười hai tuổi rồi, nó sẽ hiểu rõ em."

 

"Em làm nghề liên quan đến giết người đấy," Steve nói. "Em vẫn rất giỏi trong việc đó. Sao mà không ai thèm nhớ việc đó hết vậy?"

 

Chin cười vào mặt anh và để que kem lại.

 

Thứ Ba tiến đến cùng với một vụ án mới, và Steve nhấn mình vào nó với một sự nhiệt tình hết mức. Không có đời nào mà anh sẽ hủy hẹn với Danny, mặc dù vì là một cảnh sát, Danny sẽ hiểu sự thất thường của công việc và những giờ giấc không nhất định của nó hơn ai khác. Nhưng Steve muốn gặp lại cậu ấy, và nếu anh phải lơ lửng một tên tội phạm qua một cái cửa sổ mở để tăng tốc công việc lên, thì bị thống đốc giận dữ gọi cho cũng đáng thôi.

 

Buổi chiều thứ Năm, Kono đến cạnh anh trong khi anh vừa hoàn tất trói xong tên buôn người cuối cùng lại.

 

"Sam vừa mới gọi," em ấy nói. "Danny đã bị bắn."

 

* * *

 

Chin vồ vào người anh và lấy chìa khóa xe ra khỏi tay anh, và đó chính là lý do tại sao Kono đang chở anh tới Trung Tâm Y Tế Queen. Steve dành hết chuyến đi ấn ngón tay vào chân của mình để anh không cố dành lấy tay lái, hoặc là hạ cửa sổ xuống và bắn hết bất cứ tên ngốc nào dám ngán đường của họ.

 

Sam cho họ những thông tin mà nó biết: Danny đang nói chuyện với một nhân chứng khi có ai đó bắn cậu ấy. Đây chỉ là một buổi tham dò theo lệ thôi, nên cậu ấy đã không mặc áo chống đạn. Sam đến đó ngay lúc họ vừa đưa cậu ấy vào xe cấp cứu và nó không biết vết thương tệ ra sao.

 

Steve biết thương tích mà một viên đạn có thể để lại và những hình ảnh hiện hình lên trong tâm trí của anh: cơ bắp bị xé nát, xương bị vỡ tan thành những mảnh không thể nào chữa lành, mạch máu bị cắt đứt đổ máu ra nhanh hơn là tay người có thể ngăn lại được. Cơ thể rắn chắc, lưu động đó, bị tàn tật và hủy hoại và nằm đó tê liệt, da rám nắng và đôi mắt xanh trời nhạt dần sang màu xám xịt. Lốc bia để trong tủ lạnh của anh, mua trước nhiều ngày bởi vì Steve muốn chắc rằng anh sẽ không quên mất chuyện đó.

 

Kono cho anh xuống tại cổng chính và Steve chạy ào vào phòng cấp cứu như một cơn lốc mặc một chiếc áo chống đạn. Anh cãi lộn với tiếp viên ở bàn trước, gầm gừ khi họ không chịu kể cho anh biết thứ gì, lấy ra phù hiệu và đôi mắt điên rồ của mình cho đến khi ai đó cuối cùng, _cuối cùng_ cũng chịu chỉ anh đến một chiếc giường đóng màn lại.

 

Danny đang ngồi khom lưng trong một chiếc áo và quần lót, chán chường chọt tay vào miếng băng trên đùi của mình. Đầu tóc của cậu ấy là một đống bù xù và có một vết trầy trên một bên má, nhưng nhìn chung thì cậu ấy không có tổn thất gì.

 

"Trời ơi, Danny," Steve kêu than, tay của anh dường như đang run lên với sự nhẹ nhõm.

 

Danny nhìn lên và há hốc miệng. "Cái gì thế này? Anh đang làm gì ở đây đấy?"

 

"Gặp em cũng vui lắm đấy, em yêu." Steve lấy một cái ghế đẩu và thả người mình vào nó.

 

"Không thật đấy," Danny sửng sốt hỏi, "làm sao mà anh biết được? Tôi nghĩ là họ còn chưa gọi cho ba mẹ tôi nữa đấy."

 

"Cháu của Kono là một trong những người đã trả lời cuộc gọi của em." Steve đưa tay ra, để nó lơ lửng trên vết băng dính máu. "Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy?"

 

"Có thằng du côn bắn hên thôi," Danny nhún vai, như không có chuyện gì lớn rằng có người đã chỉa súng vào người cậu ấy và bóp còi.

 

"Họ đã bắt nó lại chưa?" Steve cố nói như mình không hứng thú gì cả, nhưng nó thốt ra với nhiều ám khí hơn là anh đã định.

 

Danny nhăn mặt và búng tai anh một cái. "Có, họ đã bắt được, nó đang ở trong sở đấy và sẽ bị tống đi tù sớm thôi, thế nên anh ngừng làm cái mặt như bị đột quỵ đó đi. Ah, ah!" Cậu ấy vẫy một ngón tay khi Steve mở miệng mình để phản đối. "Chỉ là bắn sượt qua thôi. Cô ý tá tốt bụng kia đã tiêm tôi với một liều giảm đau rồi. Cần một vài phút thì mới thấm vào, cần phải khâu vài mũi, rồi sau đó tôi có thể về nhà và xem đội Jets bị đá đít."

 

Steve hờn dỗi trong khi anh nhắn tin cập nhật cho Kono.

 

Nhưng anh tươi lên lại khi Danny cho phép anh ở lại trong khi bác sĩ khâu lại vết thương dài hơn mười centimet trên chân của cậu ấy. Đa phần là bởi vì anh nhìn Danny với một ánh mắt cầu khẩn cho đến khi Danny đảo mắt một vòng và bảo với bác sĩ rằng, "Không, không sao đâu. Nếu mà bị đuổi ra ngoài thì anh ta sẽ đu dây vào lại cho coi."

 

Họ cho Danny một cái quần scrub để mặc, quần tây của cậu ấy đã bị cắt đi và vứt vào thùng đồ bỏ. Có một đơn thuốc cho thuốc kháng sinh nữa, và Steve giật lấy nó khỏi tay của bác sĩ. Anh cười chiến thắng khi cô ta nhướng lông mày nhìn anh.

 

"Tôi sẽ lo cho cậu ấy," anh nói, vỗ vào tay của Danny một cái khi cậu ấy cố lấy tờ giấy ra khỏi tay của anh.

 

"Phải rồi," cô bác sĩ nói từ từ. "Thám tử Williams, anh có cần hỏi thêm gì nữa không?"

 

"Không, không có câu hỏi gì hết, yay," Danny lầm bầm, đẩy mình đứng thẳng dậy. Cậu ấy quơ tay xua Steve đi khi Steve cố tiến lại gần hơn, sẵn sàng đỡ cậu ấy nếu cậu ấy ngã. "Không, cảm ơn, tôi tự mình đi được. Tôi đã làm vậy hơn ba mươi năm rồi."

 

Kono đang đứng bên ngoài đợi họ, tay bấm bấm điện thoại của mình. Em ấy nhìn lên với một nụ cười và một câu, "Này, hai anh! Mừng là anh vẫn ổn," nhưng nhanh chóng chuyển thành một ánh nhìn sửng sốt và, "Ôi trời, em tưởng Steve nói đùa về cái cà vạt chứ."

 

"Gì cơ?" Steve nhìn xuống Danny, và được rồi, sự chú ý của anh từ nãy đến giờ là vào chân của Danny, nên anh có thể được bỏ qua vì đã không để ý thấy thứ quấn quanh cổ của cậu ấy.

 

"Thế có ý gì chứ?" Danny hỏi, có chút nóng nảy.

 

"Không có gì hết, cà vạt của em nhìn rất đẹp," Steve an ủi nói. Anh dịu dàng lùa Danny đến chiếc Cruze đang đứng đợi.

 

Danny quay đầu mình sang để liếc Kono một cái. "Anh nói cho em biết nhá, con gái anh đã tặng anh cái cà vạt này."

 

"Anh đeo nhìn đẹp lắm," Kono nói, cùng với sự thành thật và đôi mắt mở to. Steve đã thấy nét mặt đó nhiều lần rồi, thường hay đi chung với, "Tại nó tự ùa người vào cú đá của em chứ bộ," hay, "Em đâu biết anh muốn giữ hắn tỉnh táo đâu. Lỗi tại em."

 

Danny nhìn em ấy nghi ngờ, nhưng chấp nhận lời cảm ơn mà không nghĩ ngợi nhiều. Một khi họ đã cho cậu ấy vào ghế sau, Kono nói với Steve, "Chin đã lái xe bán tải về nhà cho anh rồi. Tụi em có thể làm giấy tờ cho, nếu anh muốn nghỉ sớm vào hôm nay."

 

Steve thở dài nhẹ nhõm. "Mahalo." Anh có kế hoạch cho cuối tuần này, đa phần bao gồm giữ Danny trong nhà của anh và không bao giờ để cậu ấy rời khỏi.

 

"Giờ đi đâu đây?" Kono hỏi lúc em ấy nổ máy lên.

 

"Tiệm thuốc," Steve nói cùng lúc Danny lầm bầm, "Sở cảnh sát."

 

Steve quay người lại trong ghế của mình và nhìn thẳng vào Danny. Danny nhìn ngay trở lại.

 

Rồi Danny thở dài và nói, "Tiệm thuốc, rồi đến sở."

 

"Em định trở lại làm việc à?" Steve hỏi, giọng nâng lên trong lo lắng.

 

Kono lái xe ra khỏi bãi đỗ xe của bệnh viện, đang đóng vai rất tốt một người không thể nghe được cuộc đối thoại đang diễn ra ngay bên cạnh mình.

 

Danny làm một bộ mặt khó chịu nhìn anh. "Không, tất nhiên là không rồi. Tôi chỉ cần lấy laptop của mình từ chỗ làm thôi. Có nhiều đơn cần phải điền khi bị chấn thương trong giờ làm đấy, và giờ tôi sẽ chỉ ngồi không tại nhà trong mấy ngày tới, nên tôi lấy chúng về làm luôn cho rồi."

 

"Kêu cộng sự em đem qua dùm đi," Steve nói.

 

Danny gãi cằm mình và lầm bầm gì đó.

 

Steve nheo mắt nhìn cậu ấy. "Xin lỗi, anh không nghe được. Em dùng từ ngữ luôn loát nói lại có được không?"

 

Danny nhăn mặt và rũ người xuống ghế như một đứa tuổi teen hờn dỗi, nhìn chằm ra ngoài cửa sổ và né tránh ánh mắt của Steve. "Tôi nói là, tôi không có cộng sự. Người cuối cùng đã bỏ tôi một tuần trước rồi, và từ khi Meka phải nghỉ dưỡng sức khỏe, chỉ huy không thể tìm ai khác tự nguyện muốn làm việc với tôi cả." Cậu ấy cười gượng gạo. "Tôi có danh tiếng là người nóng nảy và khó làm việc chung."

 

"Ồ," Steve nói.

 

"Dù gì thì tôi cũng cần đi lấy xe của mình," Danny lầm bầm.

 

"Được rồi." Steve quay trở về phía trước. Có một sự im lặng nặng trịch, gượng gạo, rồi Danny gào lên, "Thôi đi."

 

"Thôi gì cơ? Anh có làm cái gì đâu!" Steve phản đối.

 

"Đừng, đừng có nói với tôi là anh không có đang lên kế hoạch ninja nào đó để loại bỏ hết bộ điều tra án mạng của HPD nha, bởi vì tôi sẽ không tin anh đâu." Danny chọt vào phía sau đầu của Steve. "Tôi không cần anh chen vào chuyện của tôi, Steven. Tôi lớn lên ở Jersey đấy, tôi đã cao có một mét bảy mấy từ hồi _lớp tám_ rồi, tôi có thể tự lo liệu cho mình được."

 

"Em nghĩ anh ấy lo vậy là ngọt ngào lắm," Kono chen vào.

 

Danny gửi cho em ấy một ấy nhìn hết sức phản bội. "Cái gì đây? Em đang đào đường cho anh ta đấy hả? Em đã làm vậy suốt thời gian nay à, đây là lý do tại sao Five-Oh xuất hiện trên báo chi với tiêu đề như 'Thảm Họa và Chết Chóc ở Waikiki' và 'Tận Thế Đã Đến, Thật Đấy, Nó Đang Đến Gần Đây'?"

 

Steve để bọn họ như thế, Kono cười đùa và Danny buộc em ấy đủ loại tội, và chạy vào trong tiệm thuốc để lấy thuốc cho Danny. Khi anh trở lại, họ đang trong một tranh luận sôi nổi về bài học lướt sóng.

 

"Vui nè, còn được tập thể dục nữa, hoàn toàn an toàn luôn, brah," Kono nói.

 

"Cá mập nè, ung thư da nữa, con gái của anh mặc bikini nè, mấy đứa đực rựa nhìn con gái anh mặc bikini nè," Danny nói.

 

Grace Williams, người mà Danny đã bật rễ cả cuộc đời mình và chuyển đi năm ngàn dặm để theo sau. Steve nhớ Danny đã nói về con bé, đầy tự hào khi cậu ấy kể cho Chin biết con bé đã học giỏi trong lớp đánh vần như thế nào, gương mặt sáng ngời với tình yêu và quá nhiều vinh hạnh mà trái tim của Steve muốn nhói cả lên.

 

Anh tự hỏi rằng mình có ích kỉ hay không, khi muốn lấy cắp đi một phần của tình yêu đó và giữ nó cho bản thân.

 

Anh ra ngoài cùng Danny tại sở cảnh sát và cho Kono vài chỉ dẫn cuối cùng trước khi vẫy tay tạm biệt. Khi anh quay lưng lại, Danny đang đứng đó với hai tay bắt chéo trên ngực.

 

"Rồi giờ xe đâu mà anh đi?" Danny hỏi trong chất giọng của người đã biết trước câu trả lời và ước gì không phải vậy.

 

Steve mỉm cười tươi tắn nhìn cậu ấy. "Em có thể cho anh đi ké nè."

 

"’Tôi có thể cho anh đi ké’, anh ta nói." Danny hất cả hai tay lên trời khi cậu ấy bước đến cổng ra vào. "Quá tốt luôn, không, thật đấy, tôi thật sự không thể đo nổi sự rộng lượng trong tâm hồn của anh."

 

Ánh mắt của Steve chỉ biết dõi theo Danny, thế nên anh nhìn thấy được chính xác lúc cậu ấy mất đi tư thế thư giản như trong xe khi còn đang bàn cãi với Kono. Sóng lưng của cậu ấy gượng thẳng lên, trở nên thận trọng, chuẩn bị cho một cuộc tấn công. Cậu ấy giữ mắt mình nhìn thẳng về phía trước trong khi cậu ấy nhấc chân đau vào sở và đến một cái bàn nhét vào góc phòng.

 

Bước theo sau, Steve quan sát căn phòng bận rộn và ghi chú lại cách mọi người liếc nhìn sang Danny. Nó có thể là từ sự phi lý khi thấy người đeo cà vạt và mang giày tây cùng một cái quần scrub, nhưng từ làn không khí không thân thiện trong những ánh nhìn đó, Steve không nghĩ là thế. Không ai tiến đến cạnh Danny hay mở một lời hỏi thăm trong khi cậu ấy đặt vài bìa tài liệu trên một cái laptop và khóa bàn của mình lại.

 

Steve cầm lấy mọi thứ trước khi Danny có thể và nhét chúng dưới tay mình. "Sẵn sàng đi chưa?"

 

Danny gật đầu và dẫn đường đến cổng. Họ đã gần đến đích khi một ai đó hét lên, "Williams!"

 

Danny gượng người, hai vai gồng cứng lên, trước khi quay lưng lại. "Thưa sếp."

 

Người đàn ông bước về phía họ lớn tuổi hơn, nhiều tóc bạc hơn là tóc đen, và ông ấy đang nhăn mặt như có ai đó đã nhổ vào tách cà phê của ông ta. "Nghe nói cậu bị bắn."

 

"Đúng, thưa sếp," Danny nói. Cậu ấy đang đứng thẳng người, mắt tập trung vào phía đâu đó bên trên vai trái của người đàn ông, tay hoàn toàn bất động ở hai bên người cậu ấy.

 

Người đàn ông thở dài và nhéo bờ mũi của mình. "Lấy lời khai nhân chứng, Williams à. Tôi cho cậu việc đó để tránh cậu khỏi rắc rối. Làm sao mà cậu làm hỏng cả việc đó được vậy?" Ông ta lắc đầu mình. "Thôi khỏi nói, tôi không muốn biết. Nghỉ cả tuần luôn đi. Tôi không muốn thấy mặt cậu cho đến thứ Hai."

 

"Vâng, thưa sếp."

 

Steve hắng giọng mình. Người đàn ông chuyển mắt sang nhìn anh, nhăn mặt nhưng đã dịu đi một chút, chỉ còn ở tầm căm ghét loài người. "Cậu cần gì à?"

 

"Không, tôi chỉ đang giúp Danny mang đồ về thôi, Chỉ huy...?"

 

"Akau," ông ta trả lời ngắn gọn.

 

"Chỉ huy Akau. Tốt lắm." Steve mỉm cười nhìn ông ta và không đưa tay mình ra để bắt. "Tôi sẽ gặp lại ông sớm thôi."

 

"Gì thế kia?" Danny hỏi ngay khi họ bước chân ra ngoài.

 

"Gì là gì?" Steve ngây ngô hỏi lại.

 

"Ý anh là gì?" Danny hỏi, giọng nâng lên một mức. "Anh có hay không có vừa đe dọa một chỉ huy cảnh sát đấy?"

 

"Anh không biết em đang nói gì hết trơn. Xe của em để đâu?"

 

Danny nói thêm vài điều hết sức xấu xa về Steve và tổ tiên của anh, nhất là khi Steve giật lấy chìa khóa của cậu ấy và nhảy vào ghế tài xế. Liếc nhìn đầy giận dữ, tay quơ quơ trên không khí như nó là thứ duy nhất ngăn chặn cậu ấy khỏi ám sát Steve ━ đây là việc bình thường nhất Danny đã làm từ khi họ bước chân vào sở cảnh sát, và Steve hào hứng khêu khích cậu ấy để cậu ấy không dừng lại.

 

Nhưng đến lúc Steve đổ xe tại nhà mình, Danny đã im lặng hơn và rút người lại, đầu rũ xuống vì mệt mỏi.

 

"Tôi nên về nhà thôi," cậu ấy lầm bầm trong khi Steve giúp cậu ấy ra khỏi xe.

 

"Anh có bia nè," Steve nói.

 

Danny nghĩ về nó trong một lúc, rồi sải bước về phía cửa trước.

 

Steve đặt Danny ngồi trên ghế sô pha và đi kiểm tra tủ lạnh. Anh có vài miếng ức gà, và có đủ rau củ để làm sà lát. Không có gì trang trọng hết, nhưng anh có cảm giác là Danny sẽ không muốn ăn gì nhiều hơn thế này.

 

"Này." Danny thò đầu vào, nhìn vào từ khung cửa bếp.

 

"Có chuyện gì vậy?" Steve lục tùng trong mấy tử bếp, lấy ra vỉ nướng di động của anh.

 

Danny dịch người vào nhà bếp, xoa xoa phía sau cổ mình. "Anh có phiền nếu tôi dùng nhà tắm của anh không?"

 

"Ừ, tất nhiên là không, để anh━khoan đã, ta cần che vết khâu của em lại." Để vỉ nướng trên quầy bếp, Steve lùa Danny về phía cầu thang. "Nhà tắm nằm ở cửa thứ hai bên trái. Chờ anh một chút, anh lên ngay."

 

Danny đang ngồi trên bồn cầu chỉ mặc riêng cái quần lót khi Steve bước vào phòng, dụng cụ y tế cầm trong tay. Steve ngưng người một lúc, bởi vì mặc dù áo của Danny luôn chật kín, chúng đúng là biết cách che giấu thứ nằm bên dưới. Cậu ấy toàn cơ bắp cứng chắc, vai rộng chuyển xuống một vòng eo mảnh mai, và làm sao mà cậu ấy không bị ngất đi vì sốc nhiệt, Steve không hiểu nổi, bởi vì người cậu ấy nhiều lông như một con khỉ vậy.

 

"Đang thưởng thức bản thân à, người yêu?"

 

Steve nhấc mắt mình khỏi cơ bắp tay cường tráng và thấy rằng Danny đang quan sắt anh, bờ môi dịu thành một nụ cười nhỏ nhắn. Lời cãi vả biết tuốt chết đi trong cuống họng của Steve và anh bước qua phía đó, ở giữa đôi chân giang rộng của Danny. Xoa vuốt bộ cằm với cả hai tay, Steve cúi xuống và điểm một nụ hôn trên trán của cậu ấy, mũi của cậu ấy, cả hai bờ má, rồi đến miệng. Danny nghiêng đầu mình và hé mở miệng ra, và họ hôn nhau thật chậm, thật thắm thiết, hít thở vào hương vị của nhau.

 

Mắt của Danny rất mờ ảo khi họ tách rời nhau, và cậu ấy nhẹ nhàng chạm trán với ngực của Steve cùng một tiếng thở dài rầu rĩ. “Tôi nên đi tắm thôi. Trừ khi anh muốn lần đầu tiên của tụi mình là ở trong phòng tắm." Steve mở miệng ra và Danny liền bụp tay qua miệng của anh. "Câu trả lời đúng là không."

 

Cười khì, Steve mở bộ dụng cụ y tế ra và quỳ gối trước Danny. Nhân viên bệnh viện đã cạo đi phần lông xung quanh vết thương, nên Steve chỉ cần dán miếng băng chống nước vào và ấn cho đến khi dán kín, xoa tay mình xung quanh các cạnh để chắc rằng đã được dán kĩ càng. Và này, không phải lỗi của Steve vết thương nằm ở phía trên cao đùi của Danny, nên nếu tay của Steve cứ va chạm vào phần nhô lên bên dưới quần lót của cậu ấy, thì đó chỉ đơn giản là vô tình thôi.

 

"Anh đúng là đồ đáng ghét mà," Danny rên rỉ. "Thật đấy, anh thôi mau đi. Tôi đã không làm chuyện đó với ai kể từ _Rachel_. Đó là tận hai năm trước rồi, giờ tôi rất là nhạy cảm, và tôi từ chối bắn ra trong quần lót của mình như một đứa trẻ trâu."

 

Và này, _thách thức_ đấy.

 

Danny hét lên và quơ tay múa chân và gọi anh đủ loại tên tuổi trong khi Steve, miệng cười khoái chí, kéo cậu ấy đứng dậy và ấn ngực mình vào lưng của cậu ấy. Anh vòng một tay qua ngực của cậu ấy và bóp lấy cậu nhỏ bên dưới quần lót cậu ấy đang mặc, và Danny chửi thề thật to và dài dẳng, nhưng hông của cậu ấy hẩy lên đầy hào hứng trong khi Steve chà xát tay mình lên dương vật của cậu ấy, thật mạnh và nhanh.

 

"Tôi sẽ giết anh đó," Danny thở nhọc nhằn.

 

"Nói gì cũng được cả, em yêu." Steve bóp vào, chặt đến mức chỉ thiếu chút là đau đớn, và Danny bắn ra với một tiếng rên thật trầm thấp.

 

Steve đỡ người cậu ấy trong khi cậu ấy trở nên nhũn ra và xoa một vòng thật dịu dàng trên bụng của cậu ấy. Ấn một nụ hôn ngay sau một tai, anh nói, "Em đúng là nhạy cảm thật."

 

"Anh biết là bố mẹ anh có lẽ đã từng làm chuyện đó trong phòng tắm này rồi chứ?" Danny cãi lại.

 

Tiếng than hét của Steve, "Sao em lại _nói_ câu đó chứ?" có lẽ cả xóm làng đều nghe được cả. Tiếng cười vui tươi của Danny đuổi theo anh xuống tận dưới nhà, và Steve tập trung vào làm bữa tối và không nghĩ về chuyện gì khác nữa, không bao giờ.

 

Danny xuống nhà, trên người mặc một chiếc áo Hải Quân và một cái quần thể dục cũ, chân quần xăng lên quá nhiều lần làm cho cậu ấy trong như một đứa nhóc đang đóng vai G.I. Joe. Bình thường thì, Steve sẽ rất ghét ý nghĩ có ai đó lục lọi trong tủ đồ của anh, nhưng khung cảnh Danny mặc đồ của anh làm cho phần não nam nhi của anh rung động đầy thích thú.

 

"Này." Steve kéo cậu ấy vào cho một nụ hôn, luồn một tay xuống lương quần để thăm dò, và y như rằng, Danny hoàn toàn lỏa lồ bên dưới chiếc quần này. Anh không thể ngăn mình trượt một ngón tay xuống khẽ mông của Danny, cảm nhận cơ bắp co thắt trong khi anh nhẹ nhàng xoa một vòng tròn trên làn da nhẵn nhụi.

 

Danny co cuốn người và than khóc sâu trong cuống họng. "Steve à, nếu anh làm tôi bắn ra trong quần mình một lần nữa, tôi sẽ đá vào mông của anh đấy."

 

Steve hôn vào phần da nhạy cảm ở sau tai của cậu ấy. "Không phải lúc nãy đã giúp một phần rồi sao?"

 

"Không, khi nãy chỉ đánh thức bộ phận sinh lí tôi dậy và nhắc nhở nó rằng nó cần phải bắt kịp với thời đại." Danny nhẹ nhàng đẩy cậu ra sau và mỉm cười ngại ngùng xuống phần nhô lên trong quần của mình. "Trời ơi, tôi chưa từng có một thời kì trơ ngắn đến như vậy kể từ khi tôi hai mươi tuổi."

 

"Anh biết cách chữa trị cho nè," Steve nói với một nụ cười hết sức bẩn thỉu.

 

Danny khì cười và điểm một nụ hôn vào phần dưới cằm của anh. "Ăn trước đã. Rồi anh muốn làm gì với tôi cũng được."

 

Nhưng cơn mệt đã có vẻ như bắt kịp đến Danny, bởi vì chưa ăn xong hết đĩa thức ăn của mình thì cậu ấy đã gật lên gật xuống. Steve đưa cậu ấy một viên kháng sinh, xua cậu ấy lên lầu cùng chỉ dẫn cho một bàn chải đánh răng mới, và dọn dẹp phần còn lại của bữa tối. Anh khá thất vọng rằng anh không được khám phá cơ thể rắn chắc ấy, nhưng nó cho anh thời gian để nộp một đơn xin chuyển và bắt đầu làm giấy tờ cho vụ án buôn lậu người. Và có lẽ anh liếc nhìn sang đồng hồ cứ mỗi phút một lần, đợi cho đến lúc được xem là giờ phải chăng để đi ngủ, bởi vì Danny cần phải nghỉ ngơi và Steve có thể sẽ không kiềm chế được bản thân nếu anh lên lầu quá sớm.

 

Danny đang năm co người bên phía phải của giường, mền trùm hết cả người chỉ dư một nhúm tóc xù màu vàng ở trên cùng, khi Steve vào phòng. Anh đánh răng một cách im lặng nhất có thể và dùng phòng tắm, rồi cởi đồ chỉ chừa lại cái quần lót. Tấm nệm dìm xuống dưới cân nặng của Steve, Danny tạo một âm thanh mê ngủ, lăn người qua, và vòng một tay qua eo của anh, hoàn toàn không tỉnh giấc. Vùi đầu vào bờ vai của Steve, Danny thở ra một hơi thật hạnh phúc và trở nên bất động. Một phản ứng qua gần cả một thập kỉ kết hôn với người khác, nếu Steve phải đoán, không phải là thứ mà cả một cái kết chua cay có thể xóa đi được.

 

Steve biết rằng cuộc li dị đã rất khó khăn cho Danny. Cậu ấy đã mang thái độ như nó chẳng có ý nghĩ g khi cậu ấy kể cho Steve nghe trong khi họ ngồi cùng nhau trên bãi biển riêng đằng sau nhà của Ailani, trốn đi khỏi mọi người. Nhưng Steve đã thấy sự đau đớn đằng sau ánh mắt của cậu ấy, sự giận dữ chảy hòa vào đổ lỗi và nghi ngờ; anh biết Danny đổ lỗi cho bản thân mình vì cách mà hôn nhân của cậu ấy kết thúc, mặc cho cậu ấy có phàn nàn về vợ cũ của mình nhiều đến thế nào.

 

Steve ghét điều đó, cách mà Danny đã trông quá nhỏ bé và lạc lõng, thế nên anh đã mở miệng kể chuyện, về vụ đụng xe làm chết mất mẹ của anh, về việc bố của anh đã chuyển anh đi và từ chối cho phép anh về nhà, và anh đã thật sự nghĩ rằng bố không thể nào nhìn mặt anh được, nghĩ rằng đau khổ đã làm trụi tàn một người đến nỗi người đó không còn muốn có bất cứ thứ gì nhắc đến người về quá cố của mình. Rồi đến anh em Hesse, và cuộc gọi đến, và trở về với Hawaii lần đầu tiên trong mười tám năm qua. Và anh đang sống ở nhà của bố mình, và anh biết rằng mọi thứ đã được dọn dẹp sạch sẽ, nhưng đôi lúc anh vẫn có thể thấy vết máu khô trên tường. Anh đã đổ lỗi cho bản thân mình trong suốt một thời gian dài, nhưng giờ thì anh biết rằng không có gì khác mà anh có thể làm được, Hesse là một tên tâm thần, đôi khi chuyện chỉ ngoài tầm kiểm soát, và liệu Danny có hiểu thứ mà anh đang cố nói hay không?

 

"Ừ, người yêu," Danny nói thật nhẹ, và cậu ấy tựa người vào Steve và lắng nghe trong khi Steve chỉ ra những chòm sao trên trời.

 

Malia đã chụp lấy một tấm hình của họ trong tư thế đó, Danny với đầu mình tựa lên vai của Steve, ánh mắt nhìn về hướng tay anh đang chỉ về bầu trời vào chòm Na-hoku-pa. Chị ấy đã đóng khung tấm hình ấy và Steve để nó trên bàn mình bởi vì người ta thường có hình của người mình yêu trên bàn làm việc.

 

Và có lẽ anh nên lo lắng một chút, bởi vì việc này đang tiến triển quá nhanh, và rồi lại có chuyện họ đang làm, bước tiếp theo sẽ là _hôn nhân_ , và Steve chưa từng có một mối quan hệ mà cả hai người đều ở trong cùng một nước trong một thời gian dài.

 

Nhưng anh cũng đã tìm được Danny ngay vào lúc mà anh cần cậu ấy, một tên tự mãn, lắm mồm, đáng ghét đã vượt ngang qua hàng phòng thủ của Steve và tạo nên một mái ấm cho mình sâu trong lồng ngực của anh, vắt hai chân trên bàn và đòi một chai bia như thể cậu ấy sở hữu nơi ấy. Và Danny cũng đâu phải dạng vừa, nhưng thế cũng ổn thôi, bởi vì điều đó có nghĩa là cậu ấy sẽ không bỏ chạy gào thét vì những hỗn loạn trong cuộc đời của Steve; cậu ấy đã đẩy người vào không gian của Steve và đặt chân ở lại, bởi vì con người của cậu ấy là thế, bởi vì cậu ấy biết cảm giác phải cô đơn trong bóng tối cùng với sự căm ghét bản thân và nghi ngờ là như thế nào, và Steve không muốn nhớ lại về khoảng thời gian mà anh đã không có cậu ấy.

 

Một bàn tay vỗ vào mặt của anh. "Đừng suy nghĩ nữa coi," Danny lầm bầm. "Đang cố ngủ nè."

 

Steve thở nhẹ một tiếng cười và điểm một nụ hôn trên thái dương của cậu ấy. "Xin lỗi nha. Tại anh có nhiều thứ trong đầu quá."

 

Danny lầm bầm trong họng mình và xoay người, kéo luôn Steve cùng cậu ấy cho đến khi toàn thân trước của anh đã ôm trọn lấy lưng của Danny. Cậu ấy kéo lấy tay của Steve, đặt một nụ hôn vào lòng bàn tay trước khi vòng nó qua eo của mình. "Ngủ đi, Soái Ca. Giường là chỗ làm mấy chuyện vui thôi, nên có gì thì để mai rồi tính."

 

Steve im lặng được không quá mười giây. "Chuyện vui gì cơ?"

 

Danny rên một tiếng đầy khó chịu. "Tôi thề đấy, tôi sẽ giết cả anh cùng một thùng đựng mèo con ngay đấy. Đi ngủ đi."

 

Mỉm cười, Steve vùi mặt mình vào mái tóc của Danny và nhắm mắt lại.

 

* * *

 

Steve thức dậy vào năm giờ sáng, cùng với một bài ca, "Tại sao chứ?" và, "Không thật đấy, _tại sa_ o?" Lầm bầm khó chịu, Danny nhấn mình vào hơi ấm còn dư lại bởi cơ thể của Steve và lại ngủ thiếp đi trước khi Steve đã thay đồ xong xuôi.

 

Anh thường tập chạy vào thứ Sáu, nhưng Steve không muốn bỏ đi quá xa phòng khi Danny cần anh. Điều đó hoàn toàn có thể xảy ra, Danny vẫn còn chấn thương và đang ở trong một ngôi nhà xa lạ. Không quan trọng là cậu ấy là cảnh sát có tập huấn, vẫn có thể di chuyển bình thường, và có thể đá được đít của Steve luôn nếu mà cậu ấy đọc được ý nghĩ của Steve vào lúc đó.

 

Ở nơi nào đó, bằng cách nào đó, Chin có lẽ đang cười vào mặt anh.

 

Steve bơi trong khoảng một giờ và gần nấu xong bữa sáng trước khi Danny bước vào nhà bếp, khóa người mình vào Steve như một con gấu koala, và cướp mất cốc cà phê của anh.

 

"Chào buổi sáng, người yêu," Steve nói, cố nhịn cười, bởi vì quả đầu buổi sáng của Danny trông rất ngớ ngẩn.

 

Danny lẩm bẩm gì đó có lẽ không phải là tiếng người và vùi mặt vào lưng của Steve, chỉ ngẩn đầu lên khi cần uống một ngụm cà phê. Điều này đáng yêu đến say sưa và Steve không có lòng tàn nhẫn xua cậu ấy ngồi đợi ở bàn, mặc cho mức độ khó tăng lên khi phải nấu ăn với một con gấu khó chịu, chấn thương bám vào người anh.

 

Anh cho Danny ăn một đĩa trứng ốp-la cùng một viên kháng sinh nữa, cho cậu ấy biết chỗ nào có đồ để làm bánh mì kẹp nếu cậu ấy có đói, và bỏ đi trước khi Danny hoàn toàn tỉnh dậy và để ý thấy rằng Steve đã trộm mất chìa khóa nhà và xe của cậu ấy.

 

"Anh chưa có thấy nhà của cậu ấy đâu," Steve nói khi Chin nhướng một bên mày đánh giá nhìn chiếc Camaro trong chỗ đổ xe của anh. "Nó như một cái chuồng dê vậy. Cậu ấy không thể sống ở đó để nghỉ lành vết thương được, cậu ấy sẽ bị nhiễm trùng mất."

 

"Chuyện này rất là đáng yêu, đồng thời cũng khá biến thái chút," Kono nghĩ ngợi thành tiếng.

 

"Hai người muốn nghĩ gì thì nghĩ," Steve nói, và giấu mình sau bản sao của tờ đơn xin chuyển.

 

Anh gặp với thống đốc vào chiều hôm đó. Đây là buổi xem xét hằng tháng của họ, trong đó Denny sẽ hỏi những câu chỉ trích về một vài vụ án và yêu cầu của họ, và Steve sẽ trả lời với thái độ ‘Tui Đã Được Huấn Luyện Để Chống Lại Tra Tấn, Thử Tui Xem’ tốt nhất của mình.

 

Nhưng lần này, thay vì đuổi Steve ra ngoài sau vài lời nói mang đầy ẩn ý đe dọa, Denning ngồi lại vào chiếc ghế của mình và nhìn xuyên thấu vào anh. "Giờ, ta sẽ nói về Thám tử Williams."

 

Steve khựng người, không thích âm điệu nghiêm túc nằm dưới lời nói ấy. "Thám tử Williams là một thám tử án mạng tài giỏi, còn có kinh nghiệm trong phòng chống ma túy và tội phạm băng đảng. Tôi tin rằng cậu ấy sẽ là một thành viên đáng giá cho đội."

 

"Cậu ấy đã làm cho HPD được có một năm thôi và cậu ấy đã có danh sách đầy chỉ trích dài hơn cả cánh tay của tôi," Denning nhạt nhẽo nói.

 

"Và cậu ấy cũng có một danh sách đầy những khen ngợi từ chỉ huy của cậu ấy ở Newark," Steve cãi lại. "Ông biết người ngoại ở trên đảo là như thế nào mà, thưa thống đốc. Đa số những chỉ trích ấy cũng có phải là lỗi của cậu ấy đâu, không hẳn là thế."

 

"Cậu ta lái xe vòng quanh Oahu với một người đàn ông bị trói trên nóc xe."

 

"Kaleo đấy à? Tên đó là cớm bẩn mà, cũng đáng đời hắn thôi." Với ánh nhìn không ấn tượng từ Denning, Steve nói rõ hơn. "Kaleo bán thông tin làm hỏng nhiều vụ điều tra. Khi bên Nội Vụ dính líu vào, hắn cố gán tội cho Thám tử Hanamoa sau đó giết chết anh ấy để che đi giấu vết của mình. Thám tử Williams là người đã đưa Hanamoa đến bệnh việc kịp lúc cứu lấy mạng của anh ấy, và cậu ấy cũng là người đã tìm ra chứng cứ để kết tội Kaleo."

 

Denning nghiêng đầu mình. "Và chuyến xe thì sao, chỉ để cho vui thôi à?"

 

Một phần là thế, nhưng Steve không nhắc đến điều đó. "Kaleo chứa tiền của mình ở Singapore, nước của họ có luật bảo mật rất nghiêm khắc. Thám tử Williams chỉ đang cố thuyết phục Kaleo kêu bên ngân hàng công bố thông tin tài khoản của hắn thôi. Và cậu ấy đã làm được."

 

Meka đã là người bạn duy nhất của Danny trên hòn đảo này trong một thời gian dài. Mặc cho những tính xấu của cậu ấy, Danny là người vô cùng trung thành, và cậu ấy đã không chỉ nhìn thoáng qua vụ cố gắng giết người.

 

Denning quan sát Steve một lúc lâu. "McGarret, cậu phải thấy là tôi đang ở trong một tình huống rất khó xử."

 

"Thưa ngài?"

 

"Khoảng một tuần một lần là tôi nhận được đơn phàn nàn về cậu hay là đội của cậu, và tôi phải dành thời gian quý báu của mình để xoa dịu nỗi lo và xin lỗi mọi người, những người quan trọng, những người đã cống hiến rất nhiều cho nền kinh tế của hòn đảo. Và giờ cậu lại muốn tôi cho phép một người đàn ông, cũng hết sức liều lĩnh và ít lo ngại về pháp luật y như cậu, gia nhập vào đội đặc nhiệm và ban cho cậu ta quyền đặc biệt?"

 

Steve chớp chớp mắt bỡ ngỡ. "Danny đâu có liều lĩnh."

 

Denning mở một ngăn kéo và lấy ra một tấm ảnh. Tấm ảnh có chất lượng như đã được chụp bởi một trái khoai tây, và nó cho thấy một chiếc Camaro màu bạc phóng vượt đèn đỏ cùng với một người đàn ông bị trói trên nóc xe, miệng mở to trong một tiếng hét im lặng. Steve đã thấy nó rồi. Danny có một bản sao của nó trong email của cậu ấy. Cậu ấy đã in nó ra trong giấy chất lượng tốt và dùng nó làm thiệp chúc sức khỏe cho Meka. Và, một lần nữa, Steve sẽ không cho Denning biết điều đó.

 

"Cái đó tại tình huống đưa đẩy thôi. Cậu ấy thường rất đi theo luật," Steve thành thật nói. "Cậu ấy luôn nói rằng tôi không được làm gì mà không có giấy phép, hoặc kể cả khi có giấy phép. Tôi nghĩ cậu ấy sẽ là một tấm gương tốt cho đội."

 

Denning lại nhạt nhẽo nhìn anh.

 

Steve nghiêng người về phía trước, và anh đang bắt đầu cảm thấy có chút tuyệt vọng bởi vì chuyện này rất quan trọng, trong nhiều cách mà Steve vẫn không hiểu hết. "Thống đốc à, tôi không nói rằng Danny là người hoàn hảo. Cậu ấy có một cái miệng lắm điều, và vấn đề với cấp trên. Nhưng cậu ấy là một trong những người tài giỏi nhất tôi từng được biết, và cũng trung thành nhất. Nếu HPD không sẵn sàng cho cậu ấy cơ hội, vậy thì cậu ấy đang bị lãng phí ở đó."

 

"Được thôi."

 

Steve há miệng để tranh cãi, nhưng dừng lại. "Gì cơ?"

 

Một bìa tài liệu đang nằm trên bàn của ông ấy từ khi Steve vào phòng. Denning lật mở nó ra và bắt đầu kí kết những giấy tờ nằm bên trong. "Tôi đã gọi cho HPD lúc nãy, để hỏi thăm về Williams. Một Chỉ huy tên Akau dường như van xin tôi chuyển Williams đi. Giờ, có lẽ chỉ tại tôi thôi, nhưng tôi thà là không có chỉ huy cảnh sát nào không vui trên đảo của tôi. Điều đó thường dẫn đến những tình huống không tốt." Với một cái nhìn cuối cùng, thống đốc đóng tập tài liệu lại và đưa nó cho Steve. "Đưa cái này cho trợ lý cá nhân của tôi trên đường ra và cô ấy sẽ hoàn thành hết. Thám tử Williams có thể bắt đầu làm việc cho Five-Oh ngay khi cậu ấy đã hoàn toàn lành lại."

 

"Vâng, thưa ngài," Steve nói. "Cảm ơn ngài."

 

Denning ậm ừ và xua tay một cái. "Tôi mong, vì lợi ích của cả hai ta, là cậu ta đúng là một tấm gương tốt như cậu đã nói."

 

Steve mỉm cười rạng rỡ suốt quảng đường đến về xe của mình và chuyến đi về HPD để dọn dẹp bàn của Danny. Có một vài ánh nhìn đắc ý từ những thám tử khác, và Steve gửi cho họ nụ cười tốt bụng nhất mà anh có, nụ cười mà lộ hết cả răng của anh ra.

 

"Không phải ta có chính sách chống quan hệ với đồng nghiệp à?" Chin hỏi, tựa người vào khung cửa dẫn vào phòng làm việc mới của Danny.

 

"Nói đúng thì, em vẫn còn trong Hải Quân." Steve loay hoay với điện thoại, híp mắt nhìn tấm hình anh đã chụp chỗ bàn của Danny tại HPD. Anh đặt quả bóng chày được kí ở góc bên trái, kế bên chiếc xe đồ chơi. "Tụi em sẽ rất chuyên nghiệp về chuyện này mà, đừng lo."

 

"Phải rồi," Chin nói đầy ngờ vực. "Và Danny không lo rằng có người sẽ nghĩ rằng cậu ấy quyến rũ cấp trên để được thăng cấp à?"

 

Steve khựng người một lúc. "Không," anh nói, hoàn toàn không thuyết phục gì cả.

 

"Em chưa nói cho cậu ấy biết nữa, có đúng không?" Chin hỏi, nét mặt đâm xen giữ hoảng sợ và hứng thú.

 

"Em đâu có thời gian đâu!"

 

"Thời gian làm gì cơ?" Kono bước qua, cụng hông với anh họ của mình. "Có chuyện gì vậy?"

 

"Thì, tin tốt là, ta sẽ có thêm thành viên mới cho đội," Chin nói với em ấy. "Tin xấu là, ta sẽ lại bị giảm xuống thành ba, và mất đội trưởng, một khi Danny tìm ra McGarrett đã chuyển cậu ấy qua đây mà không hỏi trước."

 

"Ôi, chết anh rồi, boss ơi," Kono buồn bã nói. "Chin, anh có nói cho anh ấy biết phải giao tiếp với nhau thì mối quan hệ mới tốt đẹp rồi chưa?"

 

Chin giả vờ nghiêm nghị nhìn qua em ấy. "Đừng có đổ tội cho anh nha, em họ, đấy là việc của em mà."

 

"Không có à, việc của em là giải thích cho anh ấy biết rằng đôi lúc nhờ người khác giúp thì không có hại gì hết. Em đã làm cả PowerPoint đồ hết rồi."

 

Steve khó chịu đặt điện thoại chỗ mà Danny có thể với lấy từ tư thế ngồi. "Nếu hai người rãnh quá, thì có nhiều giấy tờ còn dư lại từ hai vụ trước đấy."

 

"Chết cha," Kono nói qua vai mình, đã bỏ chạy về văn phòng của mình.

 

Cười khì, Chin quay lưng để đi theo em ấy, rồi dừng lại. "Này, Steve ơi?"

 

"Vâng?"

 

"Thật tốt khi thấy em cười. Đùa thì đùa vậy thôi chứ, tụi anh rất vui cho em đấy."

 

Steve đỏ mặt và đảo mắt nhìn nơi khác ngoài người anh đang đứng trước mặt mình. "Cảm ơn nhé, anh trai."

 

Chin mỉm cười dịu dàng nhìn anh. "Về nhà đi. Kono và anh sẽ lo mấy thứ ở đây cho."

 

Steve đúng là có một đội tuyệt vời nhất.

 

* * *

 

Ngôi nhà có mùi hương thật tuyệt.

 

Steve dừng chân tại cửa, nghe ngóng tiếng người di chuyển trong nhà bếp với đài radio mở to làm nhạc nền. Đã quá lâu rồi anh mới được về một nhà không trống rỗng, và anh cảm thấy một nỗi nhớ nhung nhẹ đau về thời tuổi thơ của mình trong ngôi nhà này, anh và Mary chạy đùa trên bãi biển sau giờ học và tiếng cười giòn giã của mẹ khi họ tha cát vào nhà và lén cho họ bánh quy trước bữa tối.

 

Danny đang mặc một chiếc áo khác và quần cargo lửng nhưng vẫn trong quá dài trên người cậu ấy. Ngân nga theo tiếng hát của đài, cậu ấy khuấy thứ gì đó trong nồi và vớt mấy miếng thịt xông khói ra khỏi vỉ nướng lên một tờ giấy thấm dầu. Cậu ấy bỏ vài miếng hành vào vỉ nướng và Steve có thể nghe thấy tiếng xèo xèo vang lên.

 

"Vậy anh có sẵn tính biến thái thích nhìn chằm chằm người khác, hay cái đó là do Hải Quân dạy cho anh?" Danny nhàn nhã hỏi.

 

Steve mỉm cười và bước qua, vòng một tay qua eo của Danny và nhìn qua đầu cậu ấy. "Em đang làm món gì vậy?"

 

"Carbonara. Là công thức của mẹ em đấy, thế nên chắc chắn 100% là ngon. Mặc dù em đã dùng thịt xông khói thay vì thịt giăm bông."

 

Steve cười khẩy trước chất giọng kinh ghét đó. "Anh còn không biết là nhà anh có thịt xông khói đấy."

 

"Anh đâu có đâu. Em lấy xe anh ra tiệm mua đấy." Danny liếc anh một cái kèm theo một nụ cười chỉ trích. "Xe của em tự nhiên sáng nay lái đi đâu mất tiêu rồi."

 

Cố lộ ra bộ mặt cún con đáng thương nhất của mình, Steve điểm một nụ hôn vào thái dương của cậu ấy và vùi mũi vào mái tóc vàng hoe. Nó là một đống bù xù không có từ để tả, chỉ trỏ lên mọi hướng trên đời. "Trong lò nướng có gì vậy?"

 

"Pudding bánh mì." Danny trở mấy miếng hành trên vỉ, và thêm vào một nắm tỏi bằm. "Ăn với bữa tối thì không đúng lắm, nhưng này, em vừa mới bị bắn. Vậy có nghĩa là em muốn gì thì làm nấy thôi."

 

Steve rên một tiếng. "Anh phải chạy tới mười dặm vào ngày mai đó."

 

Danny thọt cù trỏ vào ngay ngực của anh. "Ai cho phép anh đụng vào món đó? Em thấy là trong nhà này có mình em bị thương thôi mà."

 

Steve luồn một tay xuống áo của cậu ấy, xoa nhẹ nhàng vào cái bụng ấm áp bên dưới. "Anh sẽ trả công lại cho mà."

 

"Bỏ ra, bỏ ra ngay, cái đồ người rừng này," Danny gầm gừ, vỗ vào tay của Steve khi nó trượt xuống lưng quần lửng cậu ấy đang mặc. "Trên vỉ đầy mỡ và lò thì nóng hổi, bị bỏng thì không có gì vui đâu nha. Đi giúp ích cho đời và vớt mì ý ra đi."

 

Steve giúp Danny hoàn thành bữa ăn, đôi lúc trộm lấy một nụ hôn và xoa ngón tay ở sau gáy của Danny, phần nhỏ dưới lưng của cậu ấy. Họ ăn tối ở trên ghế sô pha, xem lại trận bóng của đội Jets đã được lưu, và Danny thay lượt chửi mắng cả cầu thủ lẫn trọng tại. Sau đó, Danny cuốn người vào cạnh Steve và ủ rũ, mắt liếc màn hình tivi như thể nó là thứ chịu trách nhiệm cho đội Jets thua cuộc, và Steve cảm thấy hạnh phúc hơn bao giờ hết, hơn cả lúc mà anh nhớ được. Tuy nhiên, điều đó không có nghĩa là anh không trêu chọc Danny. Không chút ăn năn hối tiếc gì cả.

 

"Có lẽ em muốn hâm mộ đội khác đi. Em biết đó, đội nào mà không có chơi tệ như vậy," Steve tự mãn đưa ra ý kiến.

 

"Câm miệng anh lại đi."

 

"Họ đã thắng được bao nhiêu trận rồi? À, khoan, phải rồi ha. Họ đã thắng được trận nào đâu."

 

"Anh là một con người tồi tệ và em ghét anh."

 

"Anh chỉ nói vậy thôi, đội Redskins năm nay chơi cũng được lắm nè."

 

Danny liếc cậu một cái. "Bà Hoapili nghĩ em là boytoy của anh đấy, người yêu ạ, nên đừng có mà ra oai nữa."

 

"Cái gì?" Steve chớp chớp mắt. "Khoan đã, cái gì cơ?"

 

"Hàng xóm của anh đấy? Bà ngoại tám mươi tuổi đấy? Làm sao mà anh không biết hàng xóm của mình chứ, em cứ tưởng anh đã giám sát kĩ từng người trong phạm vi hai dặm chứ."

 

"Anh biết bà đó là ai," Steve hối thúc nói. "Anh đang hỏi là _tại sao_ bà ấy lại nghĩ thế."

 

"À, thì." Danny dũi người mình, ưỡn lưng mình lên. "Bà ấy thấy em về nhà cùng với túi đồ siêu thị và tụi em bắt đầu trò chuyện về vườn nhà của bà ấy. Anh có biết là loại gừng Kahili của bà ấy đã thắng được giải không?"

 

Steve cho cậu ấy một cái liếc thẳng thừng. Như thường lệ, Danny không bị ảnh hưởng gì và cậu ấy cứ vui tươi nói tiếp, "Dù sao thì, bà ấy để ý thấy em đang mặc đồ của anh và hỏi em đang làm trong nhà của anh thế. Em nói rằng anh đã nhặt được em trên phố và không cho em về nhà cho đến khi anh đã thỏa mãn." Cậu ấy nhún vai. "Em đâu có tội gì. Tại bà ấy tự đưa ra kết luận thôi."

 

"Anh," Steve bình tỉnh nói, "sẽ khóa miệng em lại đó."

 

"Ah, biến thái ghê nha," Danny tinh nghịch nhìn anh. "Em đã nên đoán được anh là loại thích kiểm soát mà."

 

Steve gầm gừ và nhào tới, Danny liền bỏ chạy về phía cầu thang, và họ giả vờ vật lộn nhau suốt quảng đường lên lầu, cởi bỏ quần áo và trao đổi những nụ hôn và khám phá từng khoảng da ngay lúc nó được lộ ra. Cả hai bọn họ đều đã khỏa thân và đỏ ứng đến lúc họ đến phòng ngủ. Để ý đến chân của Danny, Steve nhẹ nhàng đẩy cậu ấy lên giường, ấn cậu ấy xuống bằng hai tay trên hông, và nuốt lấy dương vật của cậu ấy.

 

Danny thốt lên một tiếng hét thật cao và đáng xấu hổ, làm Steve giật mình mà cười khúc khích, và anh phải kéo miệng mình lại không là đã mặc nghẹn rồi.

 

"Ừ, ừ, em hài hước lắm," Danny gầm gừ. Cậu ấy luồn ngón tay vào tóc của Steve và kéo thật nhẹ. "Đặt miệng của anh về lại chỗ cũ đi."

 

Steve tuân lệnh, bởi vì anh là một chủ nhà rất chu đáo và bởi vì Danny có hương vị rất tuyệt vời. Tay của anh xoa vuốt mọi nơi, búng hai bên núm vú và xoa dịu phần lông trên ngực, và xuống dưới, xoa vào phần nhăn trên háng và bụm lấy cặp bi nặng trịch của cậu ấy. Rồi ra phía sau nữa, nhẹ nhàng lần qua bờ mông và lên trên khẽ mông của cậu ấy, và ngay cái chạm đầu tiên vào lối vào cảu cậu ấy, Danny giật người như thể cậu ấy vừa bị giật điện.

 

"Hừm," cậu ấy nói.

 

Steve quan sát nét mặt của cậu ấy thật cẩn thận, nhẹ nhàng xoa xoa phần da nhăn ở đó. Danny cuộn người và mở rộng chân mình ra, và khi Steve ấn phần đầu ngón tay của mình vào trong, Danny thở dài ra một tiếng "Ôi" thật nhẹ nhàng.

 

Cậu ấy không kéo dài lâu hơn đó bao nhiêu.

 

Steve vuốt miệng của mình khi Danny kéo anh lên và lật anh nằm ngửa trên lưng mình. Họ hôn nhau, thật bừa bộn và ướt át, rồi Danny trượt xuống giường và quấn một tay quanh cậu nhỏ của anh. Steve co chặt tay mình vào ga giường, bởi vì anh đã cương cứng từ bao lâu rồi, hai bi dường như giật tung với ham muốn kìm nén, và với cú chạm lưỡi cẩn thận đầu tiên, đầu của anh thiếu nữa đã nổ tung ra.

 

Rất rõ ràng là Danny đã không làm chuyện như thế này nhiều trước đây. Nhưng miệng của cậu ấy thật nóng bỏng và ướt át và đầy hào hứng, và cậu ấy cứ tạo nên những tiếng rên thật nhỏ ở sâu họng của mình, như thế cậu ấy đang sống vì dương vật của Steve vậy. Steve sẽ không kéo dài được lâu đâu, và khi anh cảm thấy hai bi của mình rút lại, anh lay người Danny và cố kéo cậu ấy ra. Nhưng Danny, bướng bỉnh và tuyệt vời, kéo lại cho đến khi cậu ấy chỉ còn ngậm phần đầu, mút _thật mạnh_ , và Steve tiêu tàn luôn.

 

Qua tiếng ù ù trong tai của mình, anh nghe thấy Danny nói, "Anh ngọt thật đấy. Tại sao mà anh ngọt vậy?"

 

Mất vài lần thở gấp thì Steve mới lấy đủ không khí vào trong phổi của mình. "Do ăn thơm đấy, em yêu."

 

Danny tỏ mặt khó chịu, bởi vì cậu ấy là một người hết sức tức cười với lòng căm ghét thiếu tự nhiên đối với những trái thuộc họ dứa, và Steve phải cậu ấy ngay.

 

* * *

 

Vào thứ Hai, Steve trở về nhà sau chuyến chạy của anh để thấy Danny ngồi ở bàn ăn, tỉnh táo và ăn mặc chỉnh tề.

 

"Này," Danny nói. "Không phải là em không thích ở nhà để anh nuôi, và tin em đi, nếu em có thể cho anh năm sao trên Yelp thì em sẽ làm ngay. Nhưng nếu em muốn có lương hưu và tự nuôi được bản thân, em cần phải trở lại làm việc."

 

"À," Steve nói. "Phải rồi."

 

Anh chở Danny về nhà của mình cùng lời dặn dò rằng Danny không nên đặt quá nhiều sức vào chân của cậu ấy. Danny nhìn anh nhưng không nói gì và họ cãi vã trong hòa bình qua đài radio. Steve ngồi đợi trong xe trong khi Danny thay đồ và dành lại quyền thống trị mái tóc của mình, bởi vì nếu anh thấy Danny không mặc quần áo gì, anh sẽ không thể kiềm giữ bàn thân và họ sẽ phải chịu trễ làm.

 

Steve dừng xe tại Dinh ‘Iolani và cả hai bọn họ ra khỏi xe, nhìn nhau qua nóc chiếc xe Camaro.

 

"Vậy..." Danny lấy tay xoa xoa sau cổ mình. "Em sẽ gọi cho anh. Hay anh có thể gọi cho em, giờ làm việc của anh chắc còn lộn xộn hơn cả em nữa."

 

Steve không thể nào làm cuống họng của mình hoạt động được, thế nên anh chỉ gật đầu.

 

Danny đưa tay mình ra, ra hiệu đưa đồ lại. "Đưa chìa khóa đây, Steven. Em biết là anh yêu chiếc xe của em dữ lắm, nhưng em cần nó nhiều hơn anh."

 

Steve đang cố gắng tìm từ để nói, "Thật ra giờ em làm việc cho anh rồi, vui thiệt ha," thì Kono xuất hiện như một dũng sĩ mặc áo giáp sắt (thời a-cồng).

 

"Này, hai anh đến đúng lúc đấy," em ấy mở lời đầy vui vẻ, đưa tay cằm một vỉ chứa bốn ly cà phê lên. Em ấy nói với Danny, "Em không biết anh uống cà phê ra sao, nhưng trong sở có kem với đường nếu anh muốn bỏ thêm."

 

"Cảm ơn em, em tốt bụng quá, nhưng anh cần phải━" Danny ngừng lại và nhìn chằm vào ly cà phê. "Đấy là cà phê Kona à?"

 

"Vừa mới pha luôn đấy, brah. Đi nào."

 

Danny đi theo em ấy như thể cậu ấy bị thôi miên vậy, và nếu Steve đã không cảm thấy biết ơn như thế này thì anh chắc chắn sẽ rất ghen tị. Chin đã đến trong sở rồi, chăm chú nhìn thứ gì trên bàn máy tính, nhưng anh ấy nhìn lên với một nụ cười rộng khi họ ùa vào.

 

"Chào mọi người. Cảm ơn em," anh ấy nói với Kono khi em ấy đưa một ly cà phê cho anh.

 

Danny bỏ hết cả bốn gói đường và hai gói kem vào ly của cậu ấy, và sau ngụm uống đầu tiên, cậu ấy nhắm mắt mình lại và tạo ra vài tiếng hết sức khêu gợi. Cậu nhỏ trong quần Steve liền ngóc đầu hứng thú, và anh bình thản bước gần đến bàn hơn, để nó che đi phần háng của anh khỏi tầm mắt.

 

"Anh có chắc là mình đã sẵn sàng cho công việc chưa?" Kono hỏi.

 

"Công việc nhẹ thì có," Danny nói. "Anh bị kẹt ngồi bàn cho đến khi bác sĩ của anh nói khác."

 

"Em nên bắt đầu điền mấy đơn nhân sự đi, nếu em muốn có tiền lương đầu tiên của mình trước năm sau," Chin gợi ý. "Bên nhân sự ghét tụi anh lắm. Họ sẽ bắt em làm lại hết mọi thứ hai lần trước khi họ chịu chấp nhận đơn của em."

 

Danny nhìn chằm anh ấy trong bỡ ngỡ. "Cái gì cơ?"

 

Cùng một lúc, cả Chin và Kono đều quay sang nhìn Steve.

 

"Tại em quên mà," Steve nói. Đó là một biện cớ hết sức yếu ớt, và từ nét mặt của cả hại bọn họ, họ cũng biết thế.

 

"Quên cái gì cơ?" Danny nghi ngờ hỏi.

 

"Không phải cả hai anh dành cả cuối tuần với nhau à?" Kono hỏi.

 

"Ừ thì đúng là vậy, nhưng tụi anh lo làm chuyện khác rồi." Steve ngậm ngay miệng của mình lại, nhận rằng câu nói của mình có ý nghĩa ra sao. Và, thật ra thì, đúng, họ đã dành cả cuối tuần để làm tình, với đôi lúc nghỉ để ăn và ngủ, nhưng không có ai cần biết chuyện đó cả.

 

"Quào," Kono nói.

 

"Không. Tôi không chịu đâu," Danny nói, ôm ly cà phê của mình vào ngực. "Giờ tôi là Five-Oh rồi, có phải không? Tôi đã bị tòng quân, bởi vì anh là Hải Quân và đó là cách Hải Quân hoạt động mà, và giờ anh sẽ bắt tôi chơi trò cấp trên cấp dưới với anh mỗi ngày."

 

"Khoan, thật hả?" Kono hỏi.

 

"Không có thật!" Steve hét lên.

 

"Bro, đừng chia sẻ nhiều vậy chứ," Chi nói với một nét nhăn đau đớn trên mặt.

 

"Đây là lý do tại sao mẹ luôn dặn tôi đừng có theo người lạ về nhà," Danny buồn bã nói với ly cà phê của mình.

 

Steve gầm gừ và nắm lấy Danny, kéo cậu ấy vào văn phòng mới giờ đã thuộc về cậu ấy. "Nhìn đi." Anh vẫy tay chỉ trỏ vào sàn gỗ bóng lán và cửa kính sang trọng, mọi thứ sáng sủa và chưa ai đụng vào. "Đây là không gian của em đấy, chỉ riêng em thôi, em không cần phải chia sẻ nó với hai mười thằng chuẩn men ôm hận với em. Em sẽ có lương tốt hơn, dụng cụ tốt hơn, mọi thứ, và nếu em không thích gì, thì bọn anh sẽ thay nó cho em." Steve quay lại nhìn cậu ấy, giọng trầm lại với kiên quyết dữ dội. "Bọn anh rất thích em, Danny, và bọn anh sẽ luôn hỗ trợ em, vậy nên đừng nói với anh là em thà trở về với HPD."

 

Danny ngước nhìn anh với đôi mắt xanh biếc trầm lặng. "Anh chắc chứ, người yêu?" cậu ấy hỏi, và có quá nhiều thứ ẩn giấu bên trông câu hỏi đó.

 

"Chắc," Steve trả lời mà không chút do dự, bởi vì Danny rất thông minh và bướng bỉnh và làm anh muốn phát điên lên, và Steve chưa từng cảm thấy chắc chắn hơn về thứ gì khác trong đời mình.

 

Danny có vị như cà phê và đường, và ở đâu đó phía sau anh, Steve có thể nghe thấy tiếng Kono huýt sáo và Chin nói gì đó về tình yêu mới nở.

 

"Ở lại nhé," Steve nói.

 

Danny mỉm cười rộ và nói, "Tất nhiên rồi, người yêu," và Steve biết rõ đó là sự thật.


End file.
